Tú, mi alma gemela
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar. Universo alternativo. Finalizado.
1. Sakura Roroharu

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capitulo 1:"Sakura Roroharu"**

Todo empezó con la llegada de una adolescente al "Cristal College".

En la sala 24, Estaba un profesor partiendo su clase y dijo - atención, clase 2ºD, hoy llegará una alumna nueva a este curso, quiero que la reciban como se debe, ella viene desde Luxemburgo, es una alumna de calificaciones normales - mintió por el bien de la nueva , ya que sabía que los alumnos no toleraban a compañeros de mayor intelecto que ellos - intégrenla y ayúdenla si necesita de su ayuda, ahora, veamos, ¿quien se ofrece para mostrarle el Colegio? …

-!Yo¡ - gritó un alumno , y dijo - "profesor , yo quiero mostrarle nuestro colegio a la nueva".

-Está bien, entonces tú lo harás, deberás guiarla durante toda la semana, sin dejarla sola ni un instante, durante los recreos acompañarla, hasta llegar a las aulas que correspondan, ¿Está bien?

-No se preocupe, yo lo hare - dijo el chico - solo espero caerle bien- pensó.

Durante la explicación del profesor, apareció en la puerta una chica acompañada de un inspector, la niña tenía el cabello liso, largo y de color rosado

Profesor Hatake aquí le traje a la nueva alumna -dijo casi susurrando el inspector - ingreso a la sala en dirección al profesor, junto con la nueva alumna, que iba a su lado.

-Gracias por traerla, puedes retirarte, yo me encargo-dijo el profesor, volteó para verla y hablar con ella- hola, yo soy profesor jefe de tu curso, 2do D, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? .

-Buenos días profesor - dijo la niña - Mi nombre es Sakura Roroharu.

-Sakura, ahora debes presentarte en frente de todos tus compañeros para que te saluden y conozcan , vamos , !tu puedes¡ , sólo espera a que les diga que guarden silencio – el profesor se ubicó al frente de la clase y dijo - ¡!NIÑOS¡, GUARDEN SILENCIO – dijo casi gritando, pero alegre , y en el momento en el que la clase guardó silencio, dijo- Ahora su nueva compañera se va a presentar, pongan atención .

De repente se hallaba todo en silencio y la nueva, como todos le decían, se puso en frente de la pizarra y dijo - Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Roroharu, yo vengo de Luxemburgo, mmm… - ella pensaba que con esos datos era suficiente y pensando que nadie tendría alguna duda - ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – dijo para finalizar.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo un chico de cabello rojo, tenía una mirada gélida y ojos verdes, pero no como ella, sino más claros, el estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Yo tengo 15 años – dijo Sakura aun asombrada, no esperaba que hubieran preguntas, y se dijo, "Hpm, al parecer mi nuevo curso es curioso", y dijo - ¿alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta? .

-Yo tengo una pregunta – dijo una voz grave y varonil - ¿Tienes novio? - era un chico que se hallaba sentado en el final de la sala, tenía el cabello negro y una mirada profunda, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, su rostro era serio y se notaba cierto interés en la respuesta que resultaría , ya que mantenía su mirada fija en Sakura.

-Yo...- titubeaba en la respuesta, ella se sentía incomoda con esa mirada que el pelinegro le dirigía y dijo - yo no tengo novio, tengo otros intereses – dijo ahora segura, recordando su meta.

-Gracias por aclararlo - dijo el chico pelinegro, misterioso hasta entonces para Sakura.

-Y, ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, ocultando su aburrimiento, pues no le gustaba que la interrogaran sus nuevos compañeros, ella prefería conocerlos personalmente.

Nadie respondió y Sakura se acerco al profesor y le dijo - Profesor , al parecer mis compañeros ya no tienen dudas, creo que ya me conocen lo suficiente como para no tener más preguntas, pero yo no sé nada de mis compañeros – dijo con un leve tono triste - ¿Puedo ahora yo preguntarles?, para conocerlos mejor – pidió Sakura.

-No, tengo una mejor idea – dijo Kakashi- ¡Niños! - dijo el profesor para que guarden silencio los alumnos, y al oír con éxito el silencio, dijo - ahora les toca a ustedes presentarse a su nueva compañera Sakura, ¿están todos de a cuerdo?- dijo con un tono alegre Kakashi.

-¡Si¡- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bueno niños, vamos a empezar, ¿hay voluntarios?-

-¡YO!- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo, era el chico pelinegro de la pregunta y otro, un rubio de ojos azules .Ambos se miraron y se fusilaron entre sí con la mirada.

Pero el pelinegro fue más veloz y dijo- hola, mi nombre es Sasuke, tengo 15 años, soy de Konoha y no tengo novia, mucho gusto Sakura – Sasuke se acerco hacia ella y al llegar se arrodilló, y le beso la mano.

Sakura se había quedado perpleja por el hecho de que dos jóvenes a esa edad, se pelearan, como si fueran unos críos de básica y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que se prolongó a una carcajada burlesca, que nadie había comprendido, para todos ya era normal, ver como ese par siempre se estaba peleando, cosa que Sakura no sabía.

Luego Sakura retiro su mano con delicadeza para decir – Hola Sasuke, mucho gusto, levántate, yo no soy una princesa ni nada por el estilo, ajajajaj – "seguro es una broma", pensó Sakura.

Sasuke sólo la observaba y veía sus ojos , el no los había visto desde su asiento, esos ojos que eran verdes, no uno normal, sino uno con un tono más brillante, el veía un brillo en los ojos de Sakura, un brillo que nunca antes había visto en alguien, él sólo había visto ojos verdes color oscuro, ojos nublados, por eso a Sasuke los ojos verdes no le atraían, le daba lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, Sasuke se levanto pero sin notarlo él había quedado hechizado por Sakura, la dueña de esos ojos, con ese brillo especial (que solo él veía) y dijo– ¿Segura que no eres una princesa?- dijo para seguir esa charla , que para él resulto muy agradable.

Ella rió y le dijo- que gracioso eres Sasuke, por supuesto que no soy una princesa – "que simpático es, me agrada", pensó Sakura.

De repente se acercó el otro chico, fue hacia Sakura y se paró cerca de ella y le tendió su mano para saludarla y le dijo – Hola, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto Sakura.

Sakura le tendió la mano para saludarlo, y dijo – Hola Naruto, jajajaja, cuéntame más de ti- dijo Sakura, recordando que él era el otro chico de la pelea entre miradas con Sasuke.

-Bueno Sakura, te cuento, yo tengo 15 años, soy de Konoha y espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también espero lo mismo Naruto –respondió ella.

Sakura notó que en el curso habían más chicos que chicas , luego el profesor se acerco a ella y dijo- Ahora , veamos , con quién te sentarás , mmm - "no puedo sentarla con Naruto ni con Sasuke , pues se pelearían", tampoco puedo sentarla con una mala influencia pues en verdad sus notas son excelentes, son las mejores de este curso , esto está difícil , !ya lo sé¡, pensó el profesor Kakashi y dijo –Sakura , te sentaras frente a mí, vamos, ahí sólo esta Naruko.

-Está bien profesor, pero ¿este asiento es definitivo?-

-Eso tú lo decides Sakura-

-Gracias profesor- dijo la pelirrosa.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el asiento de Naruko y al llegar le dice – ¡Hola!, Naruko, ¿verdad?

-!Hola¡, sí, mi nombre es Naruko, bienvenida, toma asiento-

-Gracias, que agradable, oye, y ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Yo? , tengo 15, pero este año cumplo los 16, jajajaja, como la mayoría, y ¿tu? , ¿Los cumpliste este año? o ¿vas a cumplir los 16?

-Bueno, yo cumplí los 15 este año, oye y ¿Me mostrarías el Liceo?-

-Lo siento – dijo Naruko con una voz de tristeza - pero el profesor ya eligió a tu guía-

-¿Mi guía?, a que pena, y ¿quién es mi guía?- dijo Sakura mirando a Naruko con duda y curiosidad.

-Es Sasuke, él te llevará hasta la clase que nos corresponda y te ayudara a resolver tus dudas, el profesor le dijo: deberás guiarla durante toda la semana, sin dejarla sola ni un instante, y durante los recreos acompañarla, hasta llegar a las aulas que correspondan-

-Ah, será ¿no?, jajaja –volteó a verlo, cosa que Sasuke notó, y la miró también, él estaba recordando la sensación que sintió al tomar la mano de Sakura, sintió que la mano de ella era suave, normal entre las chicas, pero al acercarse pudo sentir una fragancia muy agradable, cosa que era algo propio de ella, y se dijo "me hubiera gustado seguir conversando con ella, hmp menos mal que soy el guía de Sakura" – que linda eres – dijo modulando los labios para que sólo Sakura se percatara que le decía algo.

Al ver que Sasuke la miraba fijamente y le decía algo, Sakura volteó su mirada al frente, para tratar de descifrar lo que le dijo, pero no le entendió nada, a ella no le interesaba Sasuke, pero su curiosidad era muy grande y se dijo "tengo que preguntarle lo que me dijo", y dijo a Naruko - Pero, dime ¿Porque esta tan solo haya atrás?, no lo entiendo-

-Lo que pasa es que Sasuke es uno de los chicos más populares del Liceo, él es callado y misterioso, pero es amigable a su modo, su mejor amigo es Naruto, aunque no lo diga, ellos se comprenden, bueno lo que te dijo es verdad, no tiene novia y todos notamos que le gustas, él nunca había hecho algo como arrodillarse ante una chica-

Sakura rió ante el comentario de su amiga- pero, ¿Cómo le voy a gustar?, es la primera vez que nos vemos, no creo que sea eso, tal vez fue sólo una broma, es más, para que veas que era una broma, yo misma durante el recreo se lo preguntaré y te confirmaré que sólo era una broma, además lo que yo dije también era cierto, tengo otros intereses, no me conoce, él no me gusta, solo me parece simpático- dijo Sakura casi susurrando la última palabra, recordando que el amor podía impedir que cumpliera su meta.

-¿Qué intereses tienes Sakura? – pregunto Naruko con curiosidad, ya que la mayoría de las chicas solo les interesaba ser populares o nerds.

-Mi prioridad es terminar mi educación con honores e ingresar a la Universidad de Madrid, y estar en la misma Universidad en donde seguro que estará mi hermano – dijo Sakura con mucha seguridad en todas las palabras que decía.

"Es una nerd", pensó Naruko decepcionada, "por lo menos es muy agradable", rió mentalmente, y dijo - ¿Tienes un hermano?, ¿Mayor o Menor?- dijo con la duda.

-Mi hermano es mayor por un año y esta en este Colegio, ahora debe estar con su nuevo curso – dijo imaginándolo tan serio como siempre, "hermano, se mas sociable", pensaba Sakura.


	2. Zoro Roroharu

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capitulo 2:"Zoro Roroharu"**

En la clase 3º Humanista Científico…

- !Alumnos¡ Él, es su nuevo compañero , por favor señor preséntese – dijo el profesor jefe de esa clase, tenía unas grandes cejas , y un traje formal color verde oscuro, tenía también una gran sonrisa, que dejaba a simple vista sus dientes blancos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Zoro Roroharu, tengo 15 años, voy a cumplir los 16 este año, para los curiosos – envió una mirada tan fría como un tempano de hielo, pero Las chicas no lo entendieron así y empezaron a gritar con euforia, el verlas, parecía que estaba en un ataque masivo de locura.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente, ahora Zoro, tú te sentaras con Neji Hiuga – "espero que Neji y Zoro se lleven bien, Zoro tiene muy buenas calificaciones por lo que me dijo el director".

-Hola Zoro, mi nombre es Neji, tengo 16 años, yo soy de Konoha, ¿De dónde eres tú?-

-Hola, yo soy de Luxemburgo, ¿lo ubicas? – Preguntó Zoro sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto, el solo pensaba "¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sakura en su nuevo curso?" gruñó y pensó "ni que la hagan sufrir, que yo mato a los culpables"- De repente lo saca de sus pensamientos Neji, con su respuesta.

-Sí, conozco Luxemburgo, he viajado para haya, pero no he vivido ahí-

-Oye, y ¿A qué hora tocan el timbre de recreo?- preguntó Zoro con mucho interés.

-Aquí en Cristal College hay dos recreos, el primero a las 9:30AM, falta poco, y el segundo a las 11:30AM, y nos retiramos a las 13:00horas-

-Qué bueno, y ¿Sabes dónde queda la sala del 2do D?-

-Sí, sé dónde queda, ¿Quieres que te guie?-

-Eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias Neji – dijo Zoro y se alegró al escuchar la respuesta, ya que vería a su hermanita muy pronto, y estaría ahí para ver cómo estaba y protegerla de los buitres, como les decía Zoro a los chicos que estaban tratando de conquistar a su hermanita que no podía cuidarse sóla, según él.

-Y ¿Por qué motivo quieres ir a esa sala? – preguntó Neji con cierta curiosidad, que trataba de esconder, para guardar apariencias delante de sus amigos que estaban en bancos muy próximos al suyo.

-Porque quiero encontrar a una personita y espantar a algunos "buitres" - la palabra final la dijo con ira, porque él sabía que era lógico que algún chico se embobaría con su hermanita, ya que ella no solo era agradable, sino también, poseía una bonita figura, con su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes, que atraía a cualquier chico.

-Ah, qué bien, entonces para allá vamos en el recreo –dijo con una sonrisa fingida, ya que su curiosidad no se había ido, permanecía, ya que Zoro no dijo, a quién iban a ver, pero se la caló, para no quedar como curioso que era.

-¿Cómo se llama el profesor?- pregunto su compañero nuevo a Neji.

-Guy Maito, es un profesor que domina a la perfección esta asignatura, ya que incluso fue nominado para ser jefe de cátedra en la universidad más prestigiosa de Madrid – dijo con su mirada fija en el profesor Guy.

Al oír la frase, la universidad más prestigiosa de Madrid, Zoro se sorprendió - Gracias Neji – dijo por inercia, el recordó su objetivo, Ingresar a esa universidad y cumplir su sueño de entrar a la carrera que él quería estudiar.

-Oye creo que mi amiga Tenten te quiere conocer, ¿Te la presento?- dijo Neji molesto ya que Tenten, estaba hablando de Zoro, con Rock Lee, susurrando, pero nada se escapaba al oído fino de Neji Hiuga.

-Bueno, ¿En donde esta?- dijo Zoro, con una falsa curiosidad, seguro es una chica superficial, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Detrás de nosotros, hmp, voltea hacia atrás – le dijo a Zoro - ella es Tenten, Tenten el es Zoro.

-Hola Zoro, ¿Como estas?- dijo Tenten con la mirada fija en él, con los ojos de corazón estilo anime y casi babeando.

-Hola Tenten – dijo aun fingiendo interés, para que Neji no se enfadara, ya que él era clave para conocer ese liceo y llegar hasta la sala del nuevo curso de su hermanita - yo estoy bien y ¿Tu?- trato de buscar lo positivo de Tenten, pero no le resultó, la detesto, pensaba Zoro.

-Estoy de maravilla ahora - dijo casi suspirando frente a Zoro, tratando de que el se diera cuenta que le atraía.

"Pero que regalada" pensó Zoro y dijo – que bien.

-Hola mi nombre es Rock Lee - dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Tenten, el tenía el pelo negro lizo.

-Hola Rock Lee, ¿como estas?- dijo Zoro alegre, ya que no había sido necesario, que el fuese el que tratara de conocerlos, ellos eran sociables al parecer, y él se quedo asombrado porque le parecían raras las cejas de Lee, ya que eran similares a las del profesor Guy, por su forma y grosor.

-Solo llámame Lee, jajajaja- dijo con una gran sonrisa- que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y relucientes.

-Está bien, Lee- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa sincera, ya que Lee le había agradado, tanto como Neji y dijo – Oigan es mejor que pongamos atención, o nos regañaran - y eso a mi no me conviene, termino pensando Zoro, y volteo para sentarse correctamente.

Zoro era un chico de cabello color verde claro, alto, delgado, por su físico atraía la mirada de muchas chicas, y eso a Él le daba lo mismo, ya que el solo tenía dos preocupaciones constantes, una de ellas era cumplir su meta de entrar a la mejor universidad de Madrid y su segunda preocupación era Cuidar a su hermanita menor.


	3. Metas

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capitulo 3:"Metas"**

¡RIN-RIN!, sonó el timbre, anunciando el primer recreo para los estudiantes de "Cristal College".

-Neji guíame, ¡apresúrate!– dijo Zoro, para que Neji se apurara.

-Sí, ¡vamos! - dijo Neji molesto, ya que no le gustaba que lo apresuraran, pero esa se la calo, solo para matar a esa curiosidad, que tenía desde que Zoro le menciono lo del 2do D.

Bajaron la escalera hasta llegar al primer piso, luego fueron hacia su izquierda, pasaron por la cafetería y llegaron a una sala que decía 2do D.

-Gracias Neji – dijo Zoro al llegar a la sala, donde vería a su hermanita y dijo- ahora acompáñame o si prefieres espérame aquí, te presentare a alguien.

-Entonces espero – dijo Neji , fingiendo desinterés , aunque en verdad tenia mas curiosidad que antes , nunca antes , conocer a alguien le causo tanta curiosidad , pero se sentía feliz de poder haber ayudado a un compañero , el casi nunca ayudaba a los nuevos , así que eso le extraño a el mismo.

Zoro entro a la sala que se estaba desocupando en ese momento de los alumnos, y entonces la vio, vio a una chica de cabellos rosado largo con dos trenzas y le dijo – ¿Y? ¿Como estas princesa?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera clase Hermanita?- dijo abrazándola por detrás para asustarla, cosa que no consiguió.

-¡Hola hermano! , estoy bien –voltio a verlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¡súper divertida!, pero, no me digas princesa – dijo la chica retándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno está bien, no te enojes – dijo alegre al comprobar que su hermanita estaba bien, con su mismo carácter de siempre –jajajaja y ¿Tienes nuevas amigas?

-No, que va, los amigos de verdad no se hacen de un minuto a otro – dijo la pelirrosa a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno yo si tengo un nuevo amigo- dijo Zoro y tomó a su hermanita de la muñeca con delicadeza y le dijo- ven Sakura, te lo voy a presentar- dijo mientras la llevaba hasta Neji.

Se acercaron hasta un chico con el cabello color café , alto como Zoro y atlético , tenía la piel clara , ese chico era Neji Hiuga , que esperaba de pie , apoyado en la pared ,tenía los ojos cerrados, como meditando.

-¿Me atrasé mucho?- dijo el peliverde a su compañero, soltando a Sakura de la muñeca.

-No, para nada – dijo abriendo los ojos, y fijándolos en la pelirrosa, que lo miraba con una sonrisa que provoco un leve sonrojo en Neji.

-Bueno, mira –señalo a Sakura-ella es mi hermanita Sakura, Sakura el es mi amigo Neji Hiuga, está en mi misma clase.

-Hola Neji, ¿Como estas?- dijo Sakura, sonriendo y acercándose a su mejilla para darle un beso de saludo, que Neji respondió con uno también.

-Hola Sakura, es un gusto, yo estoy bien y ¿tu? , ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto para no mostrar debilidad, - que linda es y qué bien huele su piel- pensó Neji.

Yo estoy muy bien, jajaja- dijo Sakura feliz, por el hecho de que su hermano haya socializado un poco, ya que usualmente, el aparentaba ser serio, causando que no tuviera amigos, solo fanáticas y compañeros que lo admiraban por sus muy buenas calificaciones.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura?- pregunto Neji intrigado y con interés que no pudo evitar demostrar ante su nuevo compañero, el hermano de Sakura, que fulminaba a Neji con la mirada.

-Yo tengo 15 años, jajaja, y ¿tu?- pregunto con inocencia, al no percatarse del interés especial que Neji le prestaba.

-Yo tengo 16 – dijo con un tono de superioridad, tratando de impresionar a Sakura, sin lograrlo.

-Oye Neji, que lindos son tus ojos- dijo Sakura sinceramente, ya que sus ojos no eran normales, eran blancos, y el color favorito de Sakura era el Rosado y Blanco (A lo mas chubi, ejejejeje XD)

-Gracias – dijo sonrojado al escuchar un alago de la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida.

-Ya basta de conocerse –dijo Zoro algo preocupado y molesto, porque al parecer su nuevo mejor amigo, se había transformado en uno de esos horribles buitres, y tenía que hacer lo posible para que su hermanita no perdiera de vista su principal objetivo y sabiendo que el color blanco y el rosado eran los colores favoritos de su hermanita, pudo recordar la primera vez que decidió llamar a esos chicos, "buitres".

**Flash Back**

Estaban en vísperas de navidad y todos estaban alegres , en especial una pequeña de tan solo 12 años que estaba en el living , ella traía puesto un vestido muy lindo , de color blanco con encaje color rosado que la hacía parecer más pequeña de lo que realmente era , aunque para toda su familia ella era el bebe de la casa ,ella tenía un solo hermano y era mayor que ella ,ella parecía muñeca , con su pelo rosa con dos moños altos , mas su vestido , y sus zapatos de charol.

De repente se acerca un chico y le dice –Sakura, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó su hermano Zoro -Sakura ven al comedor, ya está todo listo, ve a lavarte las manos y vienes, ¿está bien?.

Sakura estaba jugando con unos peluches y su muñeca de porcelana- Hola hermano – le sonrió al peliverde – estoy jugando con Betina y los demás- dijo poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su -hermano quien le tendió una mano– jajajaaj- se reía Sakura y le dijo a su hermano- ya voy al comedor, dijo dirigiéndose hacia el lavamanos más cercano, el de la pieza de sus padres.

-Si necesitas algo, me avisas – dijo su hermano alzando la voz para que su hermanita lograra escucharlo, y fue hacia el comedor.

Al terminar de lavarse las manos, Sakura fue al comedor y se alegro al ver la mesa tan decorada, con sus postres favoritos, y con toda su familia esperándola, para empezar la cena.

Zoro se levanto y levanto la silla en la que sentaba habitualmente su hermanita, para que Sakura se sentara y el acomodarle la silla, Sakura se acomodo y en cuanto su hermano estuvo listo, la cena empezó.

Al terminar de cenar, la familia se disponía a ir a sus habitaciones, para descansar, pero la más pequeña de la casa estaba casi dormida, estaba cabeceando y su padre se percató de eso, y dijo- -Zoro, hijo ve a abrir la cama de tu hermanita, yo la llevare en seguida.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y fue rápidamente a hacer lo que su papá le había ordenado, al llegar a la habitación de su hermana , abrió la cama y se sentó en un sillón rosado de la pieza de su hermanita y espero la llegada de su padre con su hermanita y al minuto después llego su padre con su hermana en brazos, ella estaba casi dormida, solo que aun no cerraba los ojos por completo, su padre la acurruco en su cama rosada y dijo- Zoro, cierras la puerta cuando te vayas, creo que tu hermanita quiere decirte algo – dijo ya en el pasillo – Buenas noches hijo.

-Buenas noches papá – dijo Zoro.

Su padre se fue luego de escuchar su respuesta

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué querrá decirme Sakura?, se pregunto Zoro y dijo – Sakura…, Sakura, ¡Hey!, ¿Que querías decirme? - le pregunto a su hermanita que se estaba sentando en la cama, con urgencia.

-Hermano yo…, yo quería decirte que te deseo una feliz navidad y también que yo ya sé cuál es mi meta – dijo con una gran sonrisa demostrando lo feliz que estaba.

-En ese caso, dime, ¿Cuál es tu meta Sakura?-pregunto Zoro.

- ! Mi meta es ser la mejor Gastrónoma de Todo el mundo!-terminó casi gritándolo por la alegría de tener por fin una meta.

-¡Ah! -dijo sorprendido y feliz Zoro- al fin elegiste una, jajajaja –dijo sobándole la cabeza a Sakura, desordenándole el pelo.

-¡Sí! - dijo mas feliz aún Sakura –Aah…-bostezo Sakura por el sueño.

Zoro con el bostezo de Sakura recordó que ya era hora de dormir y le dijo – ya Sakura, es hora de dormir, buenas noches - dijo Zoro tapándola bien, para ya marcharse.

-Buenas noches hermano - dijo Sakura, ya cerrando sus ojitos jade que poseía.

-Jajajaja , que tengas lindos sueños – Zoro como de costumbre se acerco a la frente de ella y le dio un beso de buenas noches a su hermanita que ya se había quedado dormida y pensó , ahora yo te ayudaré hermanita, hare lo que esté en mis manos para que tu sueño se cumpla, por ahora solo descansa, ahora que lo pienso , los chicos pueden ser una interrupción en la meta de mi hermanita, así que , debo espantar a esos … , parecen buitres , así que les llamaré desde hoy- buitres- dijo con ira, ya que habían demasiados en todas partes , en el colegio principalmente.

**Fin de Flash Back**


	4. La enfermedad

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capitulo 4:"La enfermedad"**

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar?- propuso Zoro

-Por mi da igual – dijo Sakura, pero al instante sintió que su hermano le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

-Yo si voy a ir a desayunar- dijo Neji, porque de tanta curiosidad le dio hambre.

-Sakura...-dijo Zoro con un tono amenazador-tienes que ir a desayunar, si no quieres ir por las buenas, yo te llevare por las malas.

-Bueno, tomare desayuno, ¿Estas feliz?- pregunto con un tono burlón.

-Sí, mucho, hermanita siempre es bueno comer sanito, o te puedes agravar, y eso no es bueno para nadie, y menos para ti que pasas muy débil casi todo el año.

Sakura siempre estaba débil ,por una enfermedad llamada , "chayucks", que la poseía desde que nació , era una enfermedad rara ,las personas que la poseían , se volvían débiles , porque sus células vivían solo la mitad de tiempo que las células normales , solo vivían durante 12 horas , tiempo que no es suficiente para que se regeneren células normales pero, las células de las personas que tenían la "chayucks" ,se regeneran en solo 12 horas , por lo que esas personas necesitan tener mayor energía, se les recomienda que ingieran dulces , por ser una fuente de energía rápida , o por lo menos comer más que una persona normal, Sakura no tomaba en serio su enfermedad y no le gustaba recordarla, y el más preocupado por su salud era su hermano Zoro.

-Hermano, no te preocupes, voy a desayunar – dijo Sakura- ¿Qué cosas hay hoy, para elegir?

-Hoy según este menú hay , leche natural o con los sabores que queramos, tostadas, pan integral, cereal, yogurth, fruta , jugo de naranja natural , té , café ,tartaleta , pie de limón, sándwich de ave, de pavo y chocolate suizo , amargo , blanco , gelatina , flan y tutti fruti, Neji , ¿Que vas a ordenar?

-Yo quiero, Café con leche, tostadas y tutti fruti, y ¿tu Sakura?- dijo Neji con una sonrisa al hablarle a la pelirrosa.

-Yo quiero Leche natural con cereal y una manzana verde, y ¿Tu, Hermano?

-Yo quiero Jugo de Naranja, un sándwich de ave, flan de chocolate y...

-"Una manzana verde"- completo la frase su hermana en un tono burlón- ajajajaj, hermano ya sabía que escogerías una de todos modos, jajajaja.

-¿Y? , ¿Que tiene de malo?, hmp – dijo Zoro, haciéndose el enojado.

-Nada, no te enojes, solo fue una broma, perdóname, ¿Si?- Sakura miro a Zoro con unos ojitos de cachorro a punto de llorar.

-¡AH! , está bien, niña, siempre me convences¡- le mintió , ya que nunca estuvo enojado.

-Neji, Sakura, Mejor vamos a cancelar el desayuno- dijo Zoro, tenía prisa porque tenía hambre.

-sí - dijo Sakura alegre ya que noto que su hermano tenía hambre.

-Si, vamos- dijo Neji, feliz porque desayunaría con Sakura, que le parecía una angelita.

En la caja registradora…

-Sakura, ¿Cuánto es lo tuyo?- pregunto su hermano mayor.

-Lo mío son 2.000 pesos- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Serian 9.000 pesos, cancela con 10.000 pesos, aquí tiene su vuelto-dijo la señora Tina, que traía un traje de sirvienta color verde.

-Gracias – dijo Zoro, el sintió que en la fila algunos se reían de alguien, pero no sabía de quien y dijo- ahora vamos, ¿Neji en donde nos sentamos?

-Vamos para halla –indico unos asientos en el fondo.

A medida que se fue acercando , Sakura noto que ahí estaba , su compañero Sasuke Uchiha, y entonces recordó lo que Naruko le había dicho ,"El te acompañara durante los recreos hasta llegar a la clase que nos corresponda", se sintió mal, al pensar que tal vez el estaba esperándola y ella , se había marchado , dejándolo a él solo y con la responsabilidad de acompañarla , sin haberlo logrado por ella , que se había ido de la sala sin recordar que tenía un guía, guía que ahí estaba, a unos metros de distancia , metros que se iban esfumando a medida que avanzaba junto a Neji y el peliverde , y al llegar no supo que decir, solo espero a que él le dijera algo, pero él no decía nada ni se inmuto en verla, solo desayunaba con su mirada perdida, Sakura, no soporto ese silencio, que la estaba matando, y dijo – Hola Sasuke, provecho.

Sasuke la miro, el estaba en frente de ella y dijo-Hola, gracias e igualmente-

-Gracias, oye Sasuke-dijo para continuar la charla.

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasuke con duda.

-Lamento lo de hace un rato, ya sabes, lo de dejarte solo, no fue adrede, fue por culpa de mi hermano, que me vino a buscar a la sala y me trajo a desayunar.

-Ah, no sabía que tuvieses un hermano, y ¿Quién de ellos es?- dijo Sasuke viendo a los chicos que la acompañaban.

-Hermano- dijo Sakura, para que su hermano se presentara ante su compañero, porque él y Neji habían estado viendo a Sakura durante su charla con Sasuke, y ella dijo – mira, el es mi compañero -Sasuke Uchiha, él tiene mi misma edad, jajajaja, Sasuke, él es mi hermano mayor Zoro.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte – dijo Zoro.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Sasuke con un tono formal, ya que Zoro era mayor que él.

-¡Ah!, lo siento, olvide presentarte a el amigo de mi hermano, el es…

Sakura no alcanzo a terminar de decir la frase, ya que Sasuke dijo- Neji Hiuga.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Sasuke a Neji.

-Jajajaja, yo he estado bien, creí que no hablarías con nadie, como lo haces siempre, ¿Que te está pasando Uchiha?- dijo Neji con un tono burlón.

-A mí no me pasa nada, es solo que no me gusta ser mal educado, saludar es lo básico en las personas con educación- no tendría que haber saludado a Neji, pensó Sasuke.

-Jajaja- reía Neji en sus adentros por haber logrado su objetivo, molestar a Sasuke, y más en ese momento, en el que Sasuke llamaba la atención de Sakura.


	5. La recaída

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capitulo 5: "La recaída"**

Sakura sintió el ambiente pesado, se sintió débil - ¿Qué me está pasando?-dijo con un hilo de voz que nadie alcanzo a oír , ella sentía que perdía las fuerzas – Her...herma..no..hermano..-trató de decir para dar aviso, pero no sirvió, ya casi no podía mover la mandíbula y respiraba con dificultad, solo pudo aferrarse al chico que estaba más próximo a ella, Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió que algo se apoyaba en su costado izquierdo, y al voltear vio como Sakura se desmayaba en solo segundos-¡Sakura!-grito con desesperación al no saber porque estaba así, si hace un rato estaba bien, ¿Por qué se desmayo?- se preguntó Sasuke a sí mismo.

Zoro al escuchar el grito de Sasuke, solo miro a Sakura, y se puso triste –Sakura…-susurro Zoro al ver a su hermanita desmayada, el se levanto rápidamente y fue a su asiento, puso su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y paso un brazo por su espalda y uno por debajo de sus piernas, la levanto y se dirigió a inspectoría general, al llegar la dejo en un sillón largo que ahí había, se levanto, saco su celular, marcó un número telefónico y cuando le contestaron dijo- ¿¡Hola¡?, ¡Papa!, prepara todo y ven a buscar a Sakura, regresó, Papá, regreso su enfermedad – dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Hijo cálmate, yo prepararé todo, acompáñala y espérame con ella, vendrás también – dijo el señor Roroharu, ya que sabía que Zoro estaría más tranquilo acompañando a su hermana menor.

Al oír esto, Zoro se alegro y dijo- gracias Papá, pero me pregunto, ¿Por qué habrá regresado ahora? Ella estaba bien, ya casi iba a cumplir un año y medio sin esas recaídas, ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar? – dijo el peliverde sin percatarse de las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, hasta llegar al piso.

-Hijo…-dijo el padre de Zoro, lamentando que su hijo sufriera siempre que su hermana estaba con una recaída- tú no tienes la culpa, ya está todo listo-avisó el papa de Zoro - estaré ahí en 15 minutos, adiós-dijo al terminar la llamada.

Todos en el colegio ya estaban enterados del desmayo de una alumna, tenían curiosidad, en especial dos chicos, Neji y Sasuke, ambos no se explicaban lo que había sucedido, ya que Zoro en el instante en que vio a Sakura desmayada, la cargo y se la llevó, sin escuchar todas las interrogantes de sus acompañantes.

Zoro estaba sentado en una silla, desde donde podía observar a Sakura, para él, el mundo no tenia sonido, ni movimiento, ni olor, solo había algo en su mente, la preocupación por la salud de su hermanita "por favor, Sakura, ¡recupérate!" rogaba Zoro en su mente.

15 minutos después, un caballero de Terno negro ingresó a inspectoría general y dijo- Zoro, ve al auto, espérame ahí-le dijo el caballero.

-¿Puedo ir en la ambulancia?- pregunto Zoro, no conforme con ir en el auto, y lejos de su hermana.

-Zoro, no te preocupes, es mejor que ella vaya sola para que nosotros la esperemos ahí, ¿Está bien?-dijo con la esperanza que dijera que sí.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate- dijo Zoro, cabreado de que no lo deje estar donde él quería estar, velando por el bienestar de ella.

-Pierde cuidado- le respondió, pudo acompañar a los enfermeros que acomodaron a su hija en una camilla y se le llevaron en la ambulancia.

Horas después, los doctores le informaron del estado de Sakura a ambos familiares, y aunque ella sufrió una recaída grave, ya estaba estable, sólo necesitaba descansar y seguir las indicaciones del médico. Padre e hijo regresaron a casa, y junto con ellos, Sakura, que aunque estuviera dormida la llevaron en la parte posterior del automóvil.

-¿Cuándo vendrá mamá?-

-Me llamó mientras estuviste en la habitación del hospital junto a tu hermana, y me dijo que regresaría lo antes posible, a más tardar estaría dentro de dos días-

-Me alegro, sinceramente me hace feliz de que al menos se acuerde de nosotros, lleva más de medio año en Estados Unidos-

-Hijo, tu madre sólo intenta que su carrera progrese, y lo ha conseguido, deberías estar feliz por ella-

-Lo sé, padre, pero no me puedes negar que también la extrañas-

-La extraño, sí, es cierto, pero ante todo yo quiero su felicidad, así sea que la encuentre lejos con su trabajo-

-Padre, por qué no tratamos de convencer a mamá de que se quede, Sakura la necesita, las sirvientas nos ayudan, los mayordomos son útiles, pero nada puede reemplazar el calor maternal que mi hermana y…yo necesitamos, y seamos honestos, también la quieres de vuelta, ¿verdad padre?, porque la amas, se nota, desde siempre lo hemos notado y sabido- le dijo Zoro a su padre mirando a su hermana a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Voy a pensarlo hijo, pero no prometo nada- fue su única contestación.

Durante el resto del trayecto a casa no dijeron nada, el silencio fue eliminado cuando Zoro puso un CD de Sakura, de su grupo favorito "Paramore", aunque a ninguno de sus padres les agradó la idea de que su hija escuchase canciones de estilos musicales como el Pop, Rock o Rock Alternativo, terminaron aceptando sus gustos y ese CD era la prueba de ello.

El chico de cabellos verde agua, sonrió para sus adentros, puesto que su hermana era la consentida, pero qué importaba, si él también la consentía, porque la quería mucho, él había sido como un tercer padre para ella, la conocía bastante, porque era observador, y verla tendida en una camilla lo aterraba, todo por esa enfermedad, él siempre se dijo que si pudiera cambiar algo, sería eso, y si no hubiera manera de eliminar aquella enfermedad, entonces que se la traspasaran a él, porque se prefería a él mismo enfermo que a su hermanita. Pequeña, adorable, graciosa, honesta, divertida y lo más importante es que compartía con ella la misma sangre, un lazo que es muy difícil de romper, aún por el destino.


	6. Comensales

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capítulo 6: ****"Comensales"**

En la cama contigua a la de Zoro estaba su hermana, él había decidido cuidarla tiempo completo, ya que no confiaba en enfermeras ni médicos para eso, después de todo, así de paso podría ser el primero en notar las mejoras si es que las tenía, al menos eso era lo que él esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Llamaron a la puerta y él se levanta del taburete en el que estaba asentado y va a abrir la puerta, al ver que era su madre, ya que había llegado dos días después de la recaída de su hermana, y ella aún no recuperaba la conciencia, pero eso era común, en las veces que había pasado anteriormente también tubo aquellos días de inconsciencia.

-Pasa madre- abrió la puerta en su totalidad y ante la vista de la mujer, apareció su pequeña, de cabellos rosado, y aunque no se veían, de ojos verdes. Se acercó una silla hacia la cama de su hija y se sentó, empezó a acariciar sus mechones de cabello que caían libremente a los lados de su rostro- lamento no haber estado hijo, no puedo creer que fui tan mala madre, no los merezco a ustedes, ni a tu padre- ella empezó a sollozar.

-Madre, no digas eso, no es verdad, tú, sí nos mereces, nosotros respetamos tus sueños y te entendemos- le aseguro, ya que en parte era verdad, pero además, no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres de su familia, las estimaba demasiado como para permitir algo así.

-Mi niño, te agradezco mucho que hayas cuidado de tu hermanita, pero no te preocupes, yo la cuidaré a partir de ahora, tú, debes descansar y regresar al colegio, es seguro que han de haber pasado bastante materia durante estos días- ella empezó a secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo de encaje que tenía en el bolsillo de su blazer entallado azul marino.

-E... espera, cuidar de Sakura no es ninguna carga, y en cuanto al colegio, da igual cuánto falte, después de todo para pasar de grado a final del año, no toman en cuenta la asistencia- insistió, de hecho él no necesitaba ir a las clases presenciales, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo, los hermanos Roroharu estudiaban en casa, con maestros particulares e iban sólo a dar las evaluaciones al colegio en donde estaban matriculados.

-Lo pensaré y lo conversaré con tu padre, por el momento no te aseguro nada, pero ahora ve a descansar, yo te avisaré de cualquier cambio, tranquilo, y por favor recuérdale a tu padre sobre la cena de esta noche, con la familia, que viene a darme una bienvenida-

Zoro suspiró a modo de resignación, aquella noche de seguro se aburriría, sus primas y primos de su edad prácticamente se comían con la mirada a su hermana, y de paso a él mismo. "Montón de dementes sin cerebro, que piensan con otras partes del cuerpo" pensaba él. Decidió acatar la orden de su madre y fue a su cuarto a relajarse tomando un baño de tina y descansar, aunque con un ojo abierto para estar atento a cualquier cambio que presente su hermana, del que le tendrían que informar, después de todo, el que más la cuidaba era él.

Al despertar vio la hora que marcaba el reloj en la cómoda, eran las 19 horas, a pesar de ver la hora, no le importaba, sólo quería saber, ¿Cuánto tiempo fue el que estuvo dormida?, y tras un momento de intentar recordar lo último, llegaron flashes a su mente de los últimos acontecimientos, el nuevo colegio, el primer día de clases, el momento en el que colapsaron, su sistema de tacto y respiratorio, y después… todo se volvió negro.

"He tenido una recaída… mi hermano, debe estar preocupado, tengo que decirle que ya estoy bien"

Se sentó lentamente en su cama, la cabeza le dolía, como si alguien la hubiese nockeado, respiró profundo para concentrarse, se deshizo del cobertor, sintió frio, bajo los pies de la cama, se calzó las pantuflas, se apoyó en la muralla y se puso de pie, de no ser por el apoyo habría caído, salió de su habitación que estaba obscura, al igual que el pasillo y no le importó estar con ropa de dormir, puesto que acostumbraba a no haber nadie en casa, salvo su hermano que estudiaba o practicaba deporte en el patio de la casa, por otra parte, su padre trabajaba hasta entrada la noche, y su madre… era distinto el caso, de viaje por su sueño. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, no se le dificultó, debido a que el salón estaba iluminado, así como el resto de la planta del primer piso. Al llegar a la entrada del comedor, pudo ver a la familia reunida, abuelos, tíos, y primos, que al percatarse de su presencia giraron el rostro para verla.

-Buenas noches, provecho- dijo mirando a nadie en especial, a modo de saludo.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?- contrario a lo esperado, no fue la madre la primera en preguntar el estado de salud de la recién llegada, sino que su hermano mayor, que dijo en voz baja a los demás comensales -Permiso, si me disculpan- se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Mejor que antes, gracias, por cuidar de mi durante mi recaída-

-No sólo fui yo, sino que también ayudó nuestra madre y en las noches, papá te venía a ver-

-¿Mamá está aquí?- desvió la mirada de su hermano, buscó a la mujer y al verla sentada al lado del asiento que usaba usualmente, se extrañó, mas no lo manifestó- ¡Madre! -se acercó a su puesto en la mesa, y ambas se abrazaron.

-Sakura, mi pequeña, que alegría que te encuentres mejor- apoyó la palma de la mano en la frente de su hija- al menos ya no tienes fiebre- respiró aliviada y alegre.

-Tú y mi hermano exageran, me siento como nueva- comentó en tono que oscilaba entre alegre y chistoso.

La cena en familia fue prácticamente solemne, siempre era lo mismo cuando estaba la presencia de los abuelos de parte paterna "Los señores Roroharu", ya que el respeto, el honor y la tradición familiar eran unas máximas para todo integrante de la familia, y la familia de parte materna, también tenían las mismas bases y fundamentos, no obstante, preferían una familia feliz a la exageración de las reglas de la sociedad.


	7. Nuestro secreto

Título: "Tú, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capítulo 7: "Nuestro secreto"**

La familia Roroharu estaba en la entrada de la casa, despidiendo a la anciana abuela Tsume, quien tenía 55 años edad, de complexión delgada y aristocrática, los demás familiares ya se habían marchado al finalizar el segundo día de visita.

En la habitación de Sakura, ella descansaba, estaba recostada en su cama con dosel de color rosado, como la mayor parte de la decoración de ahí presente, su madre, padre, hermano y familia en general, estaban de acuerdo en que a ella le gustaba aquel color, no se equivocaban tanto, pero lo que abunda hostiga.

"A veces pienso que mi hermano es cruel, juega con las chicas que conquista, porque sabe que ellas pierden la cabeza por él… y eso a él no le gusta. Cada vez que le veo con una chica nueva, yo tengo celos, yo pienso que son celos de hermana, o al menos eso quiero creer… "

Zoro estaba sentado en su escritorio de deberes, estaba viendo el correo que le llegó a través de su msn, lo revisaba, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio.

"Salgo con chicas cada vez que quiero, son fastidiosas, pero lo tengo que hacer, porque de lo contrario creo que cometería una locura, ¿Por qué no puede ser como en la antigüedad? De hecho, tengo entendido que nuestros bisabuelos eran primer de primer grado… pero no eran hermanos, lo sé"

Sakura cambió de posición en la cama, estaba incómoda, no con el exterior sino consigo misma, trataba de no salir de su habitación, su humor variaba desde un segundo a otro, no quería discutir con nadie, no tenía control sobre lo que decía, pero sí podía controlar lo que hacía.

"Zoro… hermano, te quiero tal vez demasiado, a veces quisiera ser sólo una conocida para ti… pero sé que si eso ocurriera, no te conocería como lo hago ahora"

Zoro eliminó algunos mensajes de su bandeja de correo, no le interesaban todos los saludos de sus fans de los colegios en los que hubo estado.

"Sakura, mi dulce hermanita, alegría de la casa, ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser hermanos? Al menos eso quiere decir que siempre estaremos cerca, oh qué me has hecho pequeña, me has convertido en una persona que no es calculador cuando estoy contigo, porque no es necesario, confío en ti, en tu ternura, inocencia, en todo tu ser, te conozco"

Zoro se levantó de su cama, observó el velador y encontró lo que buscaba, su móvil, envió el mensaje que quería enviar desde hacía mucho tiempo, al fin, se sintió libre y feliz. Se cambió de ropa, una deportiva, quería quitar tensiones, y nada mejor que ir al gimnasio.

Sakura se duchó y recordó que necesitaba algo que olvidó en la parte inferior de las despensas, caminó hacia allí, pero al pasar por una esquina del corredor, chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, ella gritó por el susto, a su mente llegó el fugaz pensamiento de "voy a caer", pero no contaba con que su hermano alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos a tiempo, para evitar que se cayera, Sakura mantenía aún los ojos cerrados, por el susto, pero al no sentir dolor o algún indicio de su caída, los abrió lentamente, y ante ella vio los ojos de su hermano, verde obscuro, tanto así, que desde lejos parecía que eran negros, Sakura se sonrojó ante el contacto de sus cuerpos, ya que ella estaba sólo cubierta por un albornoz, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus curvas se acentuaban más en la zona de la cintura y pechos.

Zoro caminó por los pasillos de la casa, estaba demás decir que se hubo perdido, su sentido de orientación era un cero a la izquierda, todos lo sabían, pero no creyeron que fuese tanto así, que inclusive llegase a perderse dentro de la mansión. Iba concentrado tratando de recordar alguna clave para reconocer algún pasillo, pero no tenía éxito, al pasar por una esquina, sintió que algo chocó contra su torso, y vio con preocupación que era su hermanita, Sakura estaba por caer al suelo, y de un segundo a otro, sus veloces reflejos le permitieron tomarla entre sus brazos, expiró mentalmente, ya no caería, la observó y ella se veía tierna, tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente por el susto, Zoro observó sus facciones, su piel nívea, sus mejillas, aquel cabello rosado como el algodón de azúcar, aquellos ojos que permanecían ocultos bajo sus párpados, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosados, suaves y que eran su tabú, quería probarlos, pero por consentimiento mutuo, ¿algún día llegaría aquel momento sublime?, continuó mirando cómo reaccionaba ella ante su salvador de caídas, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se miraron, él sintió que ella lo estudiaba, no se disgustó, si él lo hubo hecho, por qué no ella, sin embargo no supo por qué ella se sonrojó de improviso, y observó el resto de la escena, ¡Ella estaba en bata de baño, sin ropa además de eso!, sin poderlo evitar él también se sonrojó, porque a través de aquel albornoz, era apreciable el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña, su cintura fina, sus pechos y la forma de estos.

Ella recordó la causa de su salida de improviso, el mueble de la despensa, se enderezó, le dio las gracias a su hermano y se marchó, no podía perder tiempo, obtener _eso _era urgente, cuando lo obtuvo regresó a su habitación y se encerró ahí durante la media hora siguiente, se sentía mal, era normal, pero de igual forma, hacía mella en ella producto de tener aquella enfermedad.

Él se quedó pensativo en el mismo pasillo, se preguntaba la causa de que su hermanita saliese prácticamente corriendo hacia la pieza de despensa… y con ese pensamiento logró ubicarse espacialmente, fue a la cocina, sacó jugo natural de la nevera, se sirvió un poco, se sentó en una silla alta ajustable junto a la mesa. Y Zoro meditó, reflexionó sobre la posible causa de la actitud de Sakura, él siempre pensaba las posibles causas y consecuencias de todo acto poco común, poseía una mente analítica, que a veces le jugaba en contra, cosa que todos notaban, decían que él era muy frío, pero a él, poco o nada le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, lo realmente importante para él era su familia, en especial la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes como el jade. Después de pensar en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, Zoro llegó a conclusión inesperada, "Sakura está con su período".

Sakura descansaba sobre su cama, tenía frío, la ducha con calefacción habían servido, pero el efecto terminó en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño, estaba abrigada, tal vez hasta exageró, pero era necesario, el frío no se iba, y aquel dolor agudo no la dejaba, tendría que recurrir a las pastillas para aquel dolor, sin embargo necesitaba algún líquido, para ingerirlas, se sentó en la cama y suspiró con resignación, podía llamar a algún sirviente, pero no quería ser una molestia, más de lo que era a causa de su rara enfermedad, sin embargo antes de levantarse, alguien llamó a la puerta, y ella dijo -adelante-

Él ingresó a la habitación de la niña de la casa, y sonrió al encontrarle ahí, sentada en su cama, muy abrigada y tratando de simular su bienestar. Zoro, en las manos sostenía una bandeja de plata, en donde trajo una taza con agua con canela, algo muy casero, puesto que leyó en un libro de la gran biblioteca de la casa que "_Gracias al eugenol componente activo de la canela, esta especia es de gran ayuda para aliviar los cólicos menstruales"._

-Sakura, te traje esto, bébelo- le dijo a ella, él se acercó a la cama, le pasó la bandeja y él se sentó en una silla cercana a ella.

-¿Puedo peguntar qué es esto, hermano?-

- Sí, puedes, debes bébelo, es agua con canela, algo que te servirá y ya, no me preguntes más-

Sakura asintió y lo bebió, el sabor era cálido, dulce, suave y el aroma era delicioso, aprovechó para ingerir la pastilla para aquel malestar, no le gustaban los medicamentos, pero la costumbre ya la tenía, por consiguiente no le causaba molestias, después de terminarlo, depositó la taza en platillo, la verdad es que en su mente rondaba una interrogante que necesitaba una respuesta, así tuviera que obligar a su hermano a responderla.

-¿Por qué hiciste que bebiera eso, hermano? ¿Con qué fin?-

-Lo preparé porque lo necesitabas, verás Sakura, até cabos sueltos y llegué a la conclusión de que estabas con la menstruación, investigué en libros de nuestra biblioteca y encontré las propiedades de la canela y te lo preparé-

-Gracias, mamá nunca se preocupa de esos pequeños detalles, sólo se encarga de la enfermedad, a veces, llego a creer que esta rara enfermedad es más importante que yo… perdón, en estos días el ánimo me cambia repentinamente, te agradezco mucho que me cuides tanto, hermano- dijo ella y fue a abrazar a Zoro, quien la atrajo más hacia sí mismo. Él le acariciaba el cabello y ella lloraba sobre su torso. Él se tensó, y se preguntó a sí mismo "¿Tan drástico son los cambios de ánimos en las mujeres cuando tienen su período?".

-¿Por qué lloras, Saku?- le preguntó él, él tomó el mentón de ella, e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Porque te amo, y me gustaría que cuando decida tener algún novio, sea tan atento y observador como tú-

Inexplicablemente cuando ella mencionó la palabra novio, él sintió celos… ¿Soportaría saber que otro la tocara cual trofeo de guerra?, no lo creía, ella era demasiado para aquellos buitres, mientras él pudiera, trataría de evitar que dañaran el preciado corazón de su Sakura… ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba "su" Sakura?, "tal vez, desde que descubriste que estás enamorado de ella" le dijo una voz en su mente.

Sakura vio como si de una cámara lenta se tratase, a Zoro acercándose hacia ella, de frente, y como si ella fuera metal y él imán, también se acercó, lentamente, y ocurrió lo que ninguno tenía previsto, pero que ambos anhelaban en el fondo de su corazón. Un beso, que fue suave, delicado, él no quería dañarla, y ella estaba nerviosa, no tenía experiencia previa, él le estaba brindando sus primeros conocimientos sobre el cómo besar, además… ese era el primer beso que daba Sakura, porque tener una vida centrada en el estudio, estar enferma de una rara enfermedad, descansar seguido por las recaídas, y tener una vida social amorosa, no eran compatibles. El beso terminó después de segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos a ambos, se miraron y lo repitieron, pero a diferencia del primero, él intentó involucrar su lengua y ella lo permitió, el sabor que él sentía era suave y relajante, se perdió en el mar de sensaciones agradables, y ella pareció disfrutarlo también, puesto que se aferró más a él.

-Te amo, Sakura- susurró, él al dejar libre los labios de ella.

Ella lo miró, le sonrió y le dijo- Dangsin-eul salanghabnida, tú eres mi Oppa Saranghae**-**

**-**Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, yo seré tu Oppa Saranghae, siempre-

-Pero, esto tiene que quedar en secreto, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, este será, nuestro secreto-

Ella asintió y continuaron abrazados y besándose algunas veces más, él podría ir al gimnasio otro día, y ella aprovechó para dormir tranquila, tener el período le producía insomnio, eso además de las hormonas liberadas, le causaban su alterado humor, pero al estar con Zoro, su mente comprendía que estaba segura, era como un calmante natural, pasó la tarde y siguieron en aquella habitación, unidos a través de un abrazo, hasta que llegó la noche y sus padres llegaron, él del trabajo y ella desde la agencia de Publicidad en la que trabajó durante algunos años, pero después, cuando progresó decidió trabajar como independiente y fue un éxito a nivel mundial.

**Nota de la Autora: Hola n_n lamento no haber dejado algún comentario en capítulos anteriores, pero no lo creía necesario, jaja.**

Vocabulario:

Dangsin-eul salanghabnida: significa "Te amo" en coreano.

Oppa Saranghae: es un término Koreano, que se utiliza para denominar a los hombres que son como hermanos mayores, pero que además nos cuidan y queremos.


	8. Cuando ella cae, no te salves

Título: "Tú, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

Advertencia: Este capítulo "Contiene Lemon", ya estás advertido, si eres menor de edad, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

NOTA: Este es el primer Lemon que escribo.

**Capítulo 8: ****"Cuando ella cae, No te salves"**

Cuando ella cayó, me preocupé de sobremanera,  
Y le dije, yo te ayudo, pero ella no me respondió,  
Cuando cayó nuevamente, me acerqué a ella,  
Y le dije, déjame ayudarte, ella me ignoró.

Cuando él cayó, no me sorprendí, ni preocupé,  
Y en lugar de hablar, continué caminando,  
Cuando cayó nuevamente, adrede lo ignoré,  
Y en lugar de hablar, seguí caminando.

Cuando ella cayó, no supe qué debía hacer,  
Y le dije, te voy a ayudar, y ella me miró,  
Cuando él cayó, me acerqué y él me observó,  
Y le dije finalmente, nos ayudamos sin hacer.

Cuando ella cayó, sentí dolor, me agradeció,  
Y cuando quise hablar, algo me lo impidió,  
Cuando cayó nuevamente, quise por ella caer,  
Y en lugar de hablar, preferí con ella caer.

En la terraza, descansaba en una silla plegable, una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y con ojos de color verde aguamarina, que se escondían bajo sus párpados. En la piscina estaba nadando su hermano, Zoro, no se podía decir que hubieran pocas personas, ya que aquel día, se festejaba el aniversario de Matrimonio de los padres de ellos, todas las amistades se reunían en un evento privado, pero que sin embargo al conocer a tantas amistades, que incluso viajaban sólo por aquel acontecimiento, la participación era bastante cuantiosa, y además, la mayoría de las amistades estaban casados, tenían hijos, por lo tanto, éstos últimos también asistían.

"Desde hace dos semanas que hemos regresado al Cristal College, Sakura ha estado mejor, tal vez ella crea que exagero cuando me preocupo cada mañana por su desayuno, dosis vitamínica, y por su debido descanso, pero cómo no ser protector si es que desde siempre lo he sido, más aún después de la complicidad que existe entre nosotros, nuestra relación ha progresado, pero desde que me comunicaron que Nami falleció en un hospital, porque había intentado suicidarse al arrojarse desde la azotea de su edificio de trabajo, pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba, puesto que no murió en el instante, la ambulancia llegó al lugar y la trasladaron al hospital, pero no pudieron salvarle la vida, ya han pasado tres días desde que supe la noticia, y una semana desde que ocurrió lo de Nami. Desde aquella fecha que Sakura ha actuado de manera distinta, al parecer ha intentado alejarse de mí, tal vez ella cree que quiero espacio entre ambos, pero no es cierto, si bien es cierto, Nami fue una compañera del Instituto de Ámsterdam, también fue mi novia durante un tiempo, pero no fue nada serio."

"Me siento triste, el saber que Nami sempai murió, que mi hermano sufre, y que yo no logro acercarme a él para consolarlo, me tiene mal, pero ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?, yo nunca he consolado a nadie, a mí me consolaban los demás, fueron pocas ocasiones, por lo que nunca supe cómo se hacía para lograr que una persona se sienta más calmada, tranquila, se le pase el dolor o tristeza. Quisiera abrazarlo, pero luego pienso en qué se haré después, no lo sé. Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres, el regalo que les tengo lo dejé junto al de mi hermano en la recepción de la entrada, han llegado familiares que no veía desde hace dos navidades, primos, primas no tenemos, tíos, tías, también están nuestros padrinos, la infaltable Abuela, la Abuelita, y los Abuelos, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de amigos que tienen, de este lugar y de los demás países en los que hemos estado.

Hablando de los hijos de los amigos de mis padre, ahí se acerca Nicholas Theodore Johnson Joong, un amigo, bueno… en realidad fue más que amigo, fue mi novio, con palabras y entendimientos, pero nunca sucedió nada más, porque él es muy respetuoso, al igual que toda su familia, eso fue hace tres años, fue el año y medio, más agradable que recuerdo haber vivido durante los interminables viajes de mi padre, pero todo terminó cuando nuevamente, para variar, trasladaron de país, por el trabajo y decisión de superiores, a mi padre"

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo has estado, cherry?- él se sienta al lado de Sakura y empieza a aplicar bloqueador en el rostro de ella.

-Muy buenos días, Theo, yo muy bien y ¿Tú? ¿Cómo has pasado estos años junto a tus padres?-

-Ellos, muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ellos te mandan saludos, van a llegar para la cena de esta noche-

-Ya veo, espero que disfruten de la estancia, ¿sabes algo? Sin duda alguna, te he extrañado, Theo-

-Qué puedo decir, me pasa igual, por cierto, nuestros compañeros te envían abrazos y cariños a distancia- él rió y dijo-sobre todo nuestro maestro de matemáticas, sigo creyendo que ese hombre estuvo enamorado de ti, es sólo que por no ser algo adecuado, nunca te lo dijo-

-Alucinas, Theo-

-¿En serio? ¿A esto le llamas, alucinar?-

Él se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de ella, esta situación le parecía, bastante similar a su primer beso, sin embargo, ella lo conocía, y valla que sí, eso fue su salvavidas, porque estaba segura de que se trataba de una de las bromas de su queridísimo amigo, pero no quiso dejar que él lo realizara, entonces deslizó su mano que descansaba apoyada en el asiento, sin que Nicholas lo notara, hacia la mesa de centro que estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella, tomó el vaso con zumo de naranja con hielos y se lo dejó caer desde la parte superior de la cabeza. La primera reacción, fue de sorpresa, luego él empezó a reír, y sin previo aviso, le robó un beso a Sakura, ese fue el momento de ella, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, como si eso la defendiera de que él lo repitiese, se asombró, puesto que no esperaba esa contra reacción, estaba desconcertada.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?, no lo entiendo. Debe ser una broma, pero una muy cruel, porque yo, de cierta manera, le sigo queriendo tanto como lo hacía en el pasado, pero esto fue demasiado lejos… ".

Zoro salió de la piscina, había más personas nadando en la misma, él hubo decidido nadar mientras su hermana conversaba con Johnson, su primer novio, Nicholas y él, se conocieron en el Instituto al que asistió junto con Sakura, en Estados Unidos, él era compañero de grado de Sakura. Sin lugar a dudas, lo primero que sintió Zoro Roroharu al verlo tan cerca de ella, resumido en una palabra fue _celos_, porque ella se mantenía lejana con él, y en cambio para conversar con Nicholas, ella estaba más que dispuesta. Al divisar a su hermana, él quedó congelado, puesto que vio cómo "Theo" besó a Sakura, pero el alma regresó a su cuerpo en cuanto vio que ella le dejó la mejilla roja por la cachetada que le estampó.

Sakura se levantó de la silla de sol, y corrió camino a su habitación, sin embargo no se percató de que alguien la siguió. Ella sólo quería cerrar sus ojos, retroceder el tiempo e impedir que su ex novio la besara, para no sentir que había traicionado a Zoro, se sentía sucia, las lágrimas sólo querían salir de sus ojos, quería llorar hasta ya no quedar consciente en el mundo de los sueños.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, la vio en medio del pasillo, ella ya estaba por entrar a su alcoba, se apresuró y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, la tubo atrapada entre sus brazos, la abrazó por detrás, escondió su rostro en su cuello, ella expresó lo que guardaba desde el acontecimiento anterior con Nicholas, entonces lloró, y así ambos ingresaron a la habitación de ella.

Ella se volteó, para mirarlo a los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el beso, lento, suave y tortuoso, pero a medida que avanzaban los segundos, ambos querían más que un simple beso, al pasar la puerta, él la cerró por dentro con seguro, después de minutos de besarse, ella sintió que llegaban a la cama, ella se dejó caer y Zoro se acomodó sobre ella, con los codos como apoyo en el lecho, ellos continuaron con besos y caricias, la mano de él recorrió cada lugar de piel expuesta, al cabo de minutos, ella sintió que algo la rozó sobre la zona de su intimidad, ahogó un gemido en los labios de su hermano, con ello, él supo que debían pasar al siguiente nivel, Zoro empezó a sacarle el traje de baño, primero la parte superior, ella lo ayudó y terminó de quitárselo, él empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde el vientre hasta los pechos, los vio, eran redondos, suaves al tacto, y lo mejor era el volumen, eran ideales para el tamaño de sus manos, como hechos a su medida, los probó y saboreó aquellos pequeños botones rosados que se formaron por la excitación que estaba sintiendo su querida hermanita en ese instante, lamió uno a su vez, al aumentar el ritmo, los leves gemidos de Sakura aumentaban también, mientras atendía a aquella parte tan erógena de ella, usó una de sus manos para desatar la parte inferior del bikini, después de conseguirlo, se lo sacó con delicadeza, lo dejó a un lado de la cama y se acercó a la intimidad de ella, estaba húmeda, eso le indicó a él que estaba en buen camino, continuó deleitándola con su lengua y logró que Sakura llegara a su primer orgasmo, aquella situación tan erótica, fue el incentivo natural más potente, que provocó que su miembro despertara en su totalidad, sintió su slip apretado, regresó a la posición inicial, y la besó, pasión, ese era el sentimiento que predominaba en aquel beso, él se sacó toda la ropa que vestía en la parte inferior, ya que en la parte superior no llevaba nada, Zoro miró a aquellos ojos jade de los que ella era dueña, ella lo miró también, ya que era el último momento que ella tenía para arrepentirse, y ante su pregunta muda, Sakura asintió levemente, dando como respuesta un definitivo, _sí_.

Él introdujo su miembro lentamente en ella, no quería lastimarla, ya que era su primera vez, y eso para las mujeres en general, era importante, además, ella debía descubrir uno de los placeres de la vida, _el sexo_. Ella frunció el seño y derramó algunas lágrimas, cuando él se introdujo totalmente, ya que debió romper aquel himen que demostraba la virginidad de Sakura, él le besó ambas mejillas, secando sus lágrimas, y empezó a decirle palabras tranquilizadoras, después de unos minutos, ella sintió que el dolor ya no molestaba en gran medida, por consiguiente acercó sus caderas hacia la parte baja de él, Zoro captó el mensaje e inició las embestidas lentamente, en cada estocada, ambos sentían que tocaban una parte del cielo, posteriormente cambiaron a varias posiciones diferentes, llegando en repetidas ocasiones al éxtasis, la cópula duró hasta que cayó el anochecer, ambos se abrazaron mutuamente, y descansaron, exhaustos, pero felices.

Sakura abrió los ojos, lentamente, y lo primero que vio, fue el torso desnudo de su hermano, quien la mantenía abrazada de manera posesiva, inconscientemente o quizás no, ella disfrutó del calor que ambos emanaban, se aferró más a él, y Zoro empezó a despertar también.

-Oh, oh, lamento haberte despertado, pero, Hola- le dijo ella.

-Hola, Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Creo que bien-

-Saku, ¿No crees que deberíamos empezar a cambiarnos, para la cena de esta noche? Es el aniversario número 17 de mamá y papá-

-Tienes razón, como siempre-

Ella rió, y empezó a levantarse de la cama, pero él la atrajo nuevamente, y le robó un último beso de despedida, mientras se arreglaban para uno de los eventos más importantes, junto con el de Navidad, los cumpleaños, día de Gracias, y Año nuevo.

El aniversario de matrimonio de los señores Roroharu, fue un éxito según lo planificado y lo que se cumplió según las órdenes de la organizadora, quien trabajó a la par con el matrimonio. La familia de nuevo regresó a lo habitual, ya que la señora Roroharu, regresó al extranjero, en donde ejercía su profesión, su padre retornó a su trabajo como Director Administrativo de la agencia de publicidad, y los hermanos Roroharu, se integraron de forma normal, al Cristal College, como hacían desde hace dos semanas.

**Nota de la Autora: Hola n_n aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de "Tú, mi alma gemela", el poema lo he creado yo, y lo titulo "Cuando ella cayó" me despido, adiós~~**


	9. GCH

Título: "Tú, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capítulo 9: ****"GCH"**

"Las nubes están grises, desde que abrí los ojos, esta mañana es fría, más que ninguna que recuerde aquí, tal vez el invierno ha llegado para quedarse, adiós días soleados, adiós flores en su máximo esplendor, sean bienvenidas nubes, cargadas de gotas, lluvia, que derramarán sobre nosotros, es una suerte que hayamos disfrutado de aquellos días en familia, aunque desde hace meses, ya varias semanas, todo cambió, o mejor dicho, todo regresó a la cruel… rutina.

Pueden haber muchas cosas de las que me arrepienta, pero hay algo de lo que no lo haré, ahora ni nunca, y eso es, haberlo amado a él, quien ahora sostiene mi mano entre las suyas, la acaricia suavemente, y con ese pequeño gesto, sé lo que quiere decirme; Te amo. Yo también Oppa, yo también"

Sakura y Zoro se sentaron juntos como cada mañana, él tomó la mano de ella, aplicó una suave caricia, y observó de reojo el anillo de plata que simbolizaba el compromiso de ambos, aunque sólo ellos lo supieran, era más que suficiente, además que con ese pequeño objeto, muchos buitres desistían de sus absurdas tretas para conquistar a la pelirrosa. La limusina se estacionó en frente de la entrada principal del Cristal College, el chofer, salió de prisa y les abrió la puerta a los hermanos Roroharu, Zoro salió primero, para ayudar a Sakura con su maletín, ella salió, pero de no ser por Zoro, ella habría caído.

-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta con el semblante preocupado.

Sakura no sabía qué responder, ya que no sabía la causa sobre el reciente desequilibrio, pero decidió darle poca importancia, además, no quería causar preocupación a su hermano, ya suficiente tenía con la extraña enfermedad que la asechaba- Sí, estoy bien, no debes preocuparte, soy muy torpe, es todo-

Aunque la mayoría de las personas que conocían a Sakura, la consideraban una buena persona, amable, cariñosa, atenta, inteligente, entre otras virtudes, nadie salvo si hermano sabía sobre sus defectos, y cuando ella intentaba evadir algún tema, él sabía lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser la pelirrosa, así es que la conversación quedó zanjada.

A las 1:00 pm, el timbre de salida sonó. Sakura guardó sus materiales de artes visuales, con parsimonia, al llegar a la puerta del aula, observó a Zoro, que la estaba esperando en compañía de Neji. Ella saludó a ambos, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Los tres fueron a la mansión Roroharu en la limusina.

Sakura observó el paisaje que ofrecía la urbe en primavera, hojas de árboles caídas, en el suelo, secas, rotas, pero aún después de caer, todas permanecían juntas cerca del árbol que las vio crecer. Los edificios, las demás mansiones, las áreas verdes, las aves, los jardineros, los niños pequeños jugando con sus padres, o tal vez con su mayordomo o sirvienta personal, esto último era lo más probable en la mayoría de los casos, los padres al parecer pensaban que el dinero a ellos les entregaba cariño, amor de familia… oh, cuán equivocados estaban, a veces los maestros privados, el mayordomo, la sirvienta personal, el chofer, la ama de llaves o incluso, la mucama, sabían más de los pequeños que los propios padres, y eso, en los momentos más importantes se notaba, causando una gran tristeza en los infantes.

"_Que no le digan que estoy aquí, aún es inocente, por favor que alguien se apiade de ella, en verdad, sólo quiero que ella sonría, Dios, permite que ella me deje vivir, es una buena persona, pero también sé que no le importa el bienestar común, sólo espero que para conmigo sea diferente. ¡Ah! Y si no fuera no fuera mucho pedir, Diosito, me gustaría que mi padre me acepte e interceda por mí en la elección de mi madre, quiero nacer y ver el mundo, no me gusta la obscuridad, pero nadar se siente bien, me pregunto… ¿lo recordaré, si es que nazco?"_

-¿En qué piensas, Sakura?- le preguntó Zoro, para llamar la atención de ella, ya que la mirada la tenía perdida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, volteó su rostro hacia su hermano, lo miró y le sonrió -Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Después de aquella conversación, los días pasaban similares unos de otros, nunca antes había deseado que ocurriera cualquier hecho que causara algo nuevo. Los encuentros de amor se hicieron más frecuentes, la pasión, dulzura, adrenalina, y el éxtasis eran una constante, después de sentir que rozaban las nubes con la yema de los dedos, descansaban abrazados, como en el nido las aves.

Era un día Viernes que iniciaba, ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que miró fue el reloj de velador, 04:00 am, se levantó, luego fue al cuarto de baño, se cepilló los dientes, y tomó un baño de tina. La temperatura era ideal según su gusto, después de media hora, terminó, salió de la tina se puso la bata de baño, iba a abrir la puerta, pero en ese instante, sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor, inevitablemente cayó de rodillas sobre el tapete de baño, por instinto sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo para no recibir un golpe en la cabeza, después de un minuto, que a ella se le hizo eterno, Sakura miró un punto fijo dibujado en la baldosa de piso, entonces supo que aquel malestar había pasado, se levantó despacio y regresó a su cuarto para vestirse, necesitaba meditar.

Lo que hace minutos le había sucedido, no hubo sido una recaída de su enfermedad, de lo contrario no habría pasado tan rápido, porque siempre después de uno, perdía el conocimiento y reaccionaba después de horas o como la última vez, días. Repasando todos los acontecimientos inusuales, recordó que el mareo que había sentido en el cuarto de baño, no fue el único, hubo ocasiones anteriores en las que se justificaba a sí misma diciendo que era su propia torpeza, pero no era cierto. Sakura fue a desayunar en el comedor, ordenó lo de siempre, un vaso con leche fría, uno con jugo natural, otro con agua, las vitaminas, un emparedado con miel, y fruta picada, un menú muy nutritivo diseñado por el doctor Mckenzie, que trataba su enfermedad. Sin embargo, en el momento de masticar el sandwich, tubo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para resistir las ganas de vomitar que surgieron al sentir el aroma del alimento sólido, fue corriendo hacia el baño de la planta baja, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue levantar la tapa del escusado, arrodillarse, sujetarse el cabello en la parte posterior con una mano y con la otra se apoyó en el piso, para finalmente, vomitar.

Después de terminar, se lavó los dientes y el rostro, se secó con la toalla de mano del baño, ella sintió miedo, porque si su cuerpo no le permitía alimentarse bien, entonces lo más probable y seguro, era que decaería, y ella no quería eso, así es que se contactó por teléfono con el Doctor Mckenzie, acordaron que la revisaría en su consulta aquel mismo día, durante la tarde.

Se escucha el sonido de golpes, de alguien que se anuncia tras la puerta -Adelante- dice un hombre de cabello gris, por la edad.

-Permiso, Doctor, Buenas tardes- saluda Sakura al pasar a la consulta médica.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura, ¿No han venido tus padres, verdad?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No, no han venido, usted ya sabe que ellos vienen sólo para las ocasiones importantes o imprescindibles, es decir… -

-Para cuando agravas… lo sé, pero no te quedes de pie, toma asiento, por favor-

-Gracias Doctor- ella se sienta en la silla quedando en frente del profesional.

-Los resultados de la muestra de sangre, están aquí- dijo él, mostrando un sobre de gran magnitud, de color blanco como su delantal. Hacía dos días que por orden del doctor se hubo mandado a realizar un examen de sangre.

-Lo escucho, señor Mckenzie-

-Antes de ver los resultados, necesito que realicemos el examen de rutina, por favor, después de cambiarte, te sientas en la camilla-

Sakura se levantó, fue a cambiarse tras un biombo de madera y tela, al salir ya cambiada, siguió la instrucción antes recibida, ella se sentó en la camilla, el doctor se acercó, le tomó la presión, el ritmo cardíaco, la frecuencia respiratoria, los reflejos de la vista, el estado dental y de las amígdalas, para verificar que no estaba resfriada, la pesó y midió. Posteriormente ella fue a cambiarse con la ropa que llegó al lugar. Al terminar, regresó junto al doctor, era la hora de las preguntas.

-Sakura, ¿Has estado consumiendo el menú que te he diseñado?-

-Hasta hace tres días, lo hacía, sin embargo, hace dos días que ya no lo hago, no es que no quiera, es que… no lo tolero, últimamente casi todo me causa un malestar, y lo vomito-

-Y lamentablemente ya es evidente, porque tu peso corporal ha disminuido, se supone que aquellos alimentos además de las vitaminas hacen que tu peso se mantenga, cosa que casi ningún otro menú común produce, esto un problema-

-Lo siento mucho… - se lamentó Sakura, aunque no venía al caso disculparse, ¿Es que a caso ella hubo elegido enfermar? Claro que no, pero la ingenuidad es algo inherente a algunas personas como era el caso de ella.

-No, no debes sentirlo, ahora lo importante es averiguar qué lo causó, ¿Algún otro síntoma que no me hayas contado aún? ¿Algún dolor, herida, malestar?-

-Ahora que lo menciona, durante esta última semana he sentido que todo se mueve y pierdo el equilibrio… -

"Nada fuera de lo normal, por su enfermedad" pensó el doctor.

-pero lo raro- continuó ella- es que no me desmayo como solía hacerlo, ¿recuerda? Siempre que tenía una recaída leve, me despertaba horas después, o incluso demoraba días-

"Eso quiere decir que ha tenido mareos… ¡Espera! Ella tubo mareos, también repulsión a los alimentos… eso es ¡nausea! y… oh por Dios, sólo faltaría un detalle" pensó el señor Mckenzie -Sakura, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llegó el período?-

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero la respuesta le llegó a la mente como un balde con agua fría -hace… dos meses, y normalmente se retrasa como máximo dos días-

-Sakura, esta pregunta puede ser muy íntima tal vez, pero es necesario que me respondas con la verdad, por el bien de la correcta conclusión de este chequeo médico- ella sólo asintió -¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales en alguna ocasión, durante estos últimos seis meses?-

La vida puede ser muy corta, pero siempre hay tiempo para reflexionar, preguntarse el por qué de las cosas, permitirse el asombrarse con cosas simples, mirar lo cotidiano y admirar la perfección con que la naturaleza o la intervención del ser humano, han creado semejante objeto o ser vivo. Así como existen momentos para recordar, también los hay para proyectarse, y aunque es muy difícil, también es posible vivir el presente, el simple hecho de respirar y sentir alegría de estar vivo, experimentar la adrenalina recorrer el cuerpo, sentir el frío de la nieve, lo suave de la arena de playa, la calidez del sol después de una fría mañana, escuchar el cantar de las aves en el campo, sentir aquella atmósfera de aquelarre en las zonas de mitos y leyendas. Dicen que la vida te presenta pruebas, lo importante no es no caer, nadie es perfecto, somos humanos, está permitido errar, lo realmente importante es saber sobreponerse a la adversidad.

-Así es… -

-Ya veo, ahora, revisemos los exámenes- dijo él, abrió por fin el sobre blanco, extrajo los análisis y los leyó- el nivel de proteínas, está normal, el de lípidos también, la glucosa descendió en un 0,1%, los glóbulos rojos, normal, glóbulos blancos igual, los anticuerpos también, y las hormonas me parece que también…- continuó la frase al ver un dato que justificaba su anterior tesis -a excepción de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana, o GCH, es la hormona que normalmente se produce durante el embarazo, Sakura, felicidades, estás embarazada-

"Felicidades… Sakura… estás embarazada… " Aquellas últimas palabras entraron lentamente por el sistema de audición de la chica de cabello rosado y ojos como el jade. Sin duda, esa noticia significaba un cambio radical en su vida, ya no sería la niña de la casa, ahora ella tendría a algún pequeño o pequeña al que cuidar, darle amor, proteger y mimar, pero antes tenía que organizar todo, incluyendo el anunciar de su estado, porque ella no quería abortar, ¿verdad?. En su cabeza no había pensamiento que no se relacionara con los pros, contras, y efectos que podría tener el tener o abortar al infante que se gestaba dentro de su vientre.

El señor Mckenzie observó la reacción de su paciente, parecía ida. "Tal vez está en shock" pensó con cierto miedo, y le preguntó -Sakura, ¿Estás bien?-

"_¡Lo sabe! ¡Mi madre sabe que existo!"_

**Nota de la autora: Hola, n_n aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de T.M.A.G., de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D

**Deja review aquí abajo [en el link "Review this Chapter"]**

**V  
v**


	10. Sólo una recaída más

Título: "Tú, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capítulo 10: ****"Sólo una recaída más"**

En lo más profundo de una tétrica mansión, habitaba una mujer de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego en medio de una noche sin luna. De acuerdo, no era una mansión muy tétrica, ni nada parecido, era más bien una mansión bien resguardada, que parecía una fortaleza, y aunque no todos opinaban igual, era hermosa, tanto la mansión como aquella mujer que estaba cepillando su cabello. La mujer se observaba mientras escuchaba las noticias sobre el contingente nacional. Dejó el cepillo sobre el mueble con espejo, observó sus mejillas y el maquillaje que usó, sus labios de un rojo intenso, contrastaban agradablemente con su blanca piel, así como combinaba con su cabello tan rojo como un copihue, y aquellas gemas grises que tenía por ojos eran el detalle ideal para hacer de ella una gran belleza viviente, sin contar con el estado físico que era la envidia de muchas mujeres y ambición de los hombres.

La mujer de tacones rojos, caminó segura de sí misma por las calles de Seúl, tanto hombre como mujeres la observaban de reojo, envidia, era un sentimiento generalizado cuando la veían, ella era famosa por su labor en una de las más prestigiosas Agencias de Publicidad de Japón, y posteriormente logró independizarse creando la mundialmente famosa Agencia "PARF" (Publicity Agency Roroharu Family). Pero ninguno de ellos conocía su pasado o su presente personal, ella fue en su niñez, una niña alegre cuya única ambición fue llegar a ser una Publicista que triunfara en la industria de los medios de comunicación, hija de padres con buena situación económica, no le era imposible, a pesar de ser egoísta, el mundo, la vida, o quizás Dios, hizo que ella conociera un hombre de alma noble que la amó, y la siguió amando porque su amor era verdadero, fue tanto así, que ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en cuanto al apoyo de él, para que ella lo cumpliera, él tomó el rol de padre y cuando podía, de madre, sobre todo por su hija, no obstante la recaída de la menor, causó el temor y compasión de la madre, regresó a Japón durante un mes. En la Agencia de Tokyo, Japón, su esposo era Director Administrativo, y ella lo era en Seúl, Korea del Sur, pero además era Gerente Creativa.

Shigeru Lawyer, adquirió el apellido Roroharu luego de contraer matrimonio con Jun John Roroharu, años después tuvieron a su primer hijo, y al año siguiente nació la primera hija de ambos, que sin embargo presentó una rara enfermedad. Con padres de mentalidad progresista y por consiguiente, estrictos, ella se crió en un ambiente de constante disciplina.

Sakura regresó a la realidad cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos, y sintió aquel característico olor a alcohol curativo. Unos brazos la ayudaron a reincorporarse, eran del Doctor Mckenzie, quien le tomó la presión inmediatamente después ello. Para alivio de ambos, la presión estaba normal, pero eso no quitaba tensión al ambiente, al menos, así lo sentía Sakura.

-… - realmente no sabía qué decir, las imágenes de los momentos antes de desmayarse le llegaron como flashes, y la noticia de su estado la hizo tener una gran duda -Doctor, ¿Puede quedar esto en secreto, o es necesario contárselo a mis padres?-

La gente se juntaba alrededor de la esquina de la avenida principal, los automóviles detuvieron su normal tránsito, muchas personas llamaban a la ambulancia, esta llegó minutos después, los paramédicos posicionaron a la persona afectada sobre una camilla móvil, en ambulancia se trasladó al accidentado, del que aún no se tenía conocimiento sobre su identidad, ya que en la documentación no llevaba carnet de identidad. Al llegar a las instalaciones, ingresaron por la puerta de acceso de urgencia. Era necesario operar, la víctima hubo perdido demasiada sangre, por ello, trasladaron la camilla hacia el área de pabellón, las órdenes ya estaban claras, debían encontrar la causa del sangrado excesivo, y detenerlo. La hora de Inicio marcaba las 14:45 pm, y todo el proceso comenzó. Los médicos operaron y aunque hubo algunas complicaciones, todo resultó bien, es decir, dentro del rango de lo planificado.

Un día después de la operación, el Doctor Mckenzie visitó a Sakura, quien estaba dormida, producto de los sedantes, para que ella no sintiera dolor al despertar. El médico la examinó, revisó la evidencia del accidente, una cicatriz de no más de cinco centímetros de largo yacía en la parte inferior del ombligo, antes de que pudiera terminar de anotar las observaciones en la plantilla del paciente, una mano lo tomó por la muñeca, con poca fuerza, pues estaba débil.

Él se acercó con precaución y la saludó -hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, al menos eso creo, pero… ¿Quién es usted? y… ¿Quién soy yo?-

El médico revisó los signos vitales a Sakura, midió sus reflejos, la vista, posibles contusiones menores, etc., sin embargo, no halló nada extraño -¿No recuerdas quién eres, ni quién soy yo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza -¿Usted, sabe mi nombre?-

El señor Mckenzie, le dedicó una suave sonrisa, cargada de cierta nostalgia y tristeza -Así es, yo te conozco desde que naciste- le contó a la joven de cabello rosado y añadió -tu nombre es, Sakura Roroharu-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-Porque te sentiste mal y tuviste un accidente-

-Entonces yo… -

-Eso fue sólo una recaída más- al ver que ella trataba de hacer memoria -no te preocupes, con el tiempo recuperarás tus recuerdos-

-¿Y si es que no sucede?-

-En ese caso, deberás aprender a vivir sin ellos, construyendo tus propios recuerdos-

Ella no recordaba nada, sólo sabía que estaba enferma de una rara enfermedad, ya que el Doctor Mckenzie, de la Clínica de Tokyo, le hubo informado. No obstante, él no le mencionó, sobre un asunto que al parecer afectó la personalidad de Sakura, aquello era, su embarazo, y la pérdida de este producto del accidente.

El Doctor Mckenzie, esperaba que con el paso de los días, ella fuese recuperando paulatinamente sus recuerdos, ya que esta enfermedad, se define como, enfermedad cerebral que hace que las personas olviden datos previamente almacenados por el cerebro. Los tipos de amnesia pueden ser clasificados en función del rigor o los patrones de dicha pérdida de memoria, según sean de carácter anterógrado, retrógrado o disociativo. En el caso de Sakura, era una amnesia retrógrada y global, es decir, no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre antes del accidente, y el Doctor, esperaba que no fuera permanente.

Los días pasaron, la familia de Sakura, preguntó el paradero de la joven, el doctor sólo les dijo que ella se estaba recuperando, era cierto, y que tiempo después la llevaría a casa, junto a la familia Roroharu, por aquella razón, es que ellos conciliaron la paz y la calma.

Dos días después de que la amistad entre el joven y la pelirrosa iniciara, él le preguntó si es que ella quería ir a vivir junto a su familia, al menos, durante algún tiempo, o algunos días. Ella aceptó la invitación agradecida, no sabía por qué razón, pero el chico de cabello rubio y ojos iguales a los suyos, le agradaba.

Durante la primera cena entre la familia y Sakura, la invitada, ellos le revelaron que eran los Emperadores de Japón, y que el joven, era el sucesor de ellos, en simples palabras, era el príncipe y futuro Emperador del país. En un principio fue asombro lo que la invadió, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que eso no influía en la amistad, porque se basó en la igualdad. Después de cenar, la señora de la casa, a pesar de poseer tan alto estatus social, amaba su hogar, y ella misma la guió hasta el cuarto que ocuparía durante su estancia. Sakura lo agradeció, se cambió, a una ropa cómoda para descansar, pijama, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, se tapó lo necesario, y quedó profundamente dormida, hasta el día siguiente.

_Sakura estaba sentada en una silla de madera simple, había una luz de una ampolleta que le cegaba la visión de la persona presente ante ella, el cuarto era pequeño, obscuro, ella estaba apoyada sobre una mesa, intento de escritorio para interrogaciones, como la que se estaba llevando a cabo. _

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó ella._

_-Quien hace preguntas aquí, somos nosotros, además, quien soy yo no importa, así es que dime, ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?- en aquel instante, la mujer salió desde la sombra y se mostró, con su porte elegante, cabello rojo como la sangre, de ojos grises y piel blanca, como el algodón. Con las palabras que dijo la mujer, a su mente llegaron imágenes sonidos, recuerdos. _

_Sakura, siempre recuerda que no importa lo que a las demás personas les suceda, lo que importa es que tú estés bien…_

_Recuerda que los amigos no existen, son sólo gente que congenia contigo, y que se apoya en los llamados amigos, lo único realmente verdadero es la familia…_

_Siempre debes respetar a tus mayores, sobre todo a tus abuelos, a tu padre, a tu hermano, y a mí…_

_Sakura, ¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo!..._

_Sakura, Zoro, nunca olviden que mamá los quiere mucho, pronto regresaré, no lloren, sean fuertes, demuestren que son parte de la familia Roroharu…_

_Sakura, mi pequeña, que alegría que te encuentres mejor, al menos ya no tienes fiebre…_

_Dime, ¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrarnos así? ¿Qué mal te hemos hecho?..._

_-Te recuerdo, pero no sé tu nombre, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-Yo me llamo, __Lawyer__, __Shigeru… - _

_Ella podía enfrentarse a una y mil cosas, demonios, personas, lo que fuera, sin embargo, no podía contra ella, NO contra su…-¡Madre!- exclamó finalmente Sakura._

Durante la llegada de los primeros rayos de sol, alguien ingresó a la habitación de Sakura, hubo escuchado ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la invitada, se acercó a ella y notó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la despertó del mal sueño y espontáneamente Sakura empezó a llorar, se cubrió el rostro con la palma de sus manos, y el joven príncipe la acurrucó contra su amplio torso.

-Ya, tranquila… ya pasó, sólo fue una pesadilla- le dijo mientras regresaba unos mechones de cabello rosado a su lugar original, detrás de la oreja. Él la abrazó y le entregó un vaso con agua, era una costumbre tener agua cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

-Tiene razón, muchas gracias- le dijo ella, y bebió agua.

-Sakura, no me trates de usted, sólo soy mayor que tú, por algunos años, me haces sentir viejo, vale, que son diez, pero somos amigos, ¿Eso no te da la suficiente confianza para llamarme por mi nombre?-

-En verdad, lo siento, Seishi**-**

-No hay nada que disculpar, mi niña, mírame- le dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos, para que lo mirara a los ojos- esa pesadilla no se hará realidad, porque ya has despertado, y recuerda que yo siempre, siempre estaré junto a ti para protegerte del peligro-

Él la abrazó, y se tumbaron sobre la cama, después de minutos en esa posición, la respiración de ella se tornó acompasada, y él se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿Cómo terminó así, con una adolescente por amiga y él con todas las células de su cuerpo enamorado de ella?

_Seishi caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, en el que la gente, o mejor dicho, los funcionarios y personal, lo trataba muy bien, le obsequiaban detalles, y cosas por el estilo, ¿la razón? Simple, ellos sabían quién era él, sabían que él era actual príncipe de Japón, futuro Emperador del mismo. Sólo los pacientes de recuperación eran la excepción, se podía decir que ellos eran como una familia postiza._

_Él, aunque tenía 15 años, aún conservaba el espíritu de niño, aquella inocencia, y estaba en el hospital recuperándose de una lesión que se provocó en un accidente al patinar por los alrededores del palacio, no estaba en un hospital privado, porque sus padres, decidieron que no era bueno causar motivos para que la prensa hostigue a la Familia Real._

_Caminaba con la ayuda de dos muletas, el pie izquierdo lo tenía enyesado, pero necesitaba caminar, salir del ambiente de su habitación, además eso lo ayudaba en su rehabilitación. _

_Ingresó al cuarto número 2, era el primero en realidad, pero daba la casualidad de que el primero lo ocupaba el personal de administración. En aquella habitación estaba una señora, se llamaba Magnolia, era de avanzada edad, y a modo de cariño, él le decía nona. La saludó, y cambió el agua del florero, en lugar de la antigua flor de jazmín, puso una nueva. Estuvo algunos minutos conversando con la nona, luego se despidió con un abrazo y se marchó._

_Después de visitar los cuartos, 3, 4, 4, 5 y 6, llegó al frente de la puerta del número 7, quedaba en frente del cuarto anterior, tocó la puerta despacio, después de escuchar un -adelante- él ingresó su mano, encapuchada con un títere de mano, con la figura de un hombre que portaba un traje de la aristocracia inglesa con un sombrero de copa, y lucía un gracioso bigote en forma de espiral, la primera reacción de la niña en la habitación, fue reír, era inevitable, era muy divertido. El príncipe dijo en un tono de burlón -No debería reírse así, estimada niña, las señoritas deben comportarse, aunque caiga un trueno y tiemble la tierra-. La charla entre el príncipe y la niña, que estaba descansando en el hospital, para recuperarse de la fractura en su brazo derecho, que se hizo por accidente al practicar deporte en su colegio._

_Luego de visitar a todos los pacientes del área de recuperación –salvo uno… que estaba sin la persona ocupante del cuarto-, decidió pasear por los alrededores, especialmente por el patio posterior del hospital, ya que era un tranquilo jardín con césped y árboles con algunas décadas sobre sus ramas._

_Aquella visión parecía irreal, sentada junto a un árbol de sakura, estaba una niña, que tenía en sus manos un libro de tapa azul marino, era de complexión delgada, pero sin exagerar, lo que más lo asombró fue que su cabello era rosado como las hojas de aquel árbol sobre el que estaba apoyada, y aquellas gemas que tenía por ojos le daban un toque tierno, esa chica, realmente lo cautivó, aquella visión parecía tan fantástica, tan maravillosa, daba la impresión de que esa adolescente era la hija del árbol de sakura._

_Seishi la saludó y así empezó una verdadera amistad, que con el pasar del tiempo se solidificaba más. _

_Pero nadie lloraba, y tal vez nadie más, además del doctor Mckenzie, nunca sabría de que en el vientre de Sakura Roroharu, alguna vez hubo una vida, que vivió un par de meses, del que se supo un solo día y a pesar de ello, aquel pequeño ser fue feliz y al igual que su madre, lloró por su reacción de rechazo mesclado con miedo y tristeza… porque el pequeño lo sintió, y bien sabe Dios, que es cierto._

**Nota de la autora: Hola, n_n aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de T.M.A.G., debo confesar que me ha dolido mucho el tener que "matar" por así decirlo, a ese pequeño, pero, estaba planificado desde un principio, tal vez, influyeron algunas cosas, ya saben, el contexto de producción es un factor importante en la creación de historias plasmadas en papel, pienso que en un inicio, no era tan cruel la historia, pero quise añadir una cuota de realismo, de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D

Deja review aquí abajo [en el link "Review this Chapter"]  
**  
V  
v**


	11. Because I'm stupid

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capitulo 11:"** **Because I'm stupid"**

_**Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo (**__Porque soy demasiado estúpido__**)  
**__**Neo hanapakke nan moreugo (**__No tengo a nadie excepto a ti__**)  
**__**Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon (**__Estás mirando a alguien más,__**)**__**  
Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji (**__No sabes lo que siento.__**)**_

El 12 de marzo se celebró la boda del Príncipe Seishi, aquel día, fue un día despejado, pero no es posible decir que estaba muy soleado. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el Jardín del Castillo Real, a ella sólo asistieron personas de directa relación con los consortes, por parte del Príncipe asistieron su hermana más joven, sus padres y demás familia, en cambio por parte de la novia, sólo asistió el Doctor Mckenzie, y los padres, que estuvieron durante algunas horas, pero luego se marcharon, por otra parte, el hermano de la novia no pudo asistir aquel día, por motivos de estudios en la Universidad de Madrid, España.

_**Neoui harue naran eoptgettji (**__No existo en tus días,__**)  
**__**Tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman (**__Y no existen recuerdos de mi__**)  
**__**Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan (**__Yo, anhelo buscarte__**)  
Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo (**__Siempre estoy llorando.__**)**_

Sakura se miraba en el gran espejo que los estilistas habían traído para maquillarla. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, lo primero, porque realmente en Seishi hubo encontrado al compañero con el que compartía afinidades, era su complemente en algunos ámbitos, y lo escencial es que ella empezó a amarlo desde que vio en aquellos ojos la valentía y el sincero amor que le profesaba, lo último era porque temía no poder cumplir bien el rol que se le asignaría una vez aceptara ser la cónyuge de Seishi y todo lo que ello significaba.

_**Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya (**__Mi felicidad es mirar tu espalda__**)  
**__**Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado (**__Tú todavía no lo sabes,__**)  
**__**Kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado (**__Al final, pasas en frente de mí.__**)**_

El vestido era blanco con tela de gamuza fina, de mangas cortas, con un escote adecuado, con decir que sólo se mostraba la clavícula, el largo era hasta cuatro dedos sobre el tacón, el velo era tan extenso que medía seis metros de largo, y en los brazos llevaba guantes blancos de terciopelo, por otra parte los zapatos eran de tacón y blancos.

_**Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen (**__Hay días en los que te extraño mucho__**)  
Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun (**__Hay días en los que mi corazón está frío y sufro,__**)  
Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola (**__La palabra "te amo" sale de mi boca,__**)  
Honja dasi tto crying for you (**__Otra vez estoy solo y llorando por ti__**)  
Honja dasi tto missing for you (**__Solo una vez más, extrañándote,__**)  
Baby! **__**I love you! I'm waiting for you! (**__¡__Bebé!, ¡te amo!__¡Te estoy esperando!__**)**_

La imagen que el espejo le devolvía, era de ella misma, con un traje de novia, un maquillaje sutil, con una sonrisa y en la parte posterior estaban los estilistas que hubieron cumplido su trabajo. Al observar una pulsera de plata que tuvo que sacársela cuando empezó a vestirse, no pudo evitar recordar el día anterior, la visita de Zoro Roroharu, de su hermano mayor.

_**Neoui harue nan eoptgettji (**__Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,__**)  
**__**Tto kieokjoch'a eoptgettjiman (**__Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo,__**)  
**__**Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan (**__Soy yo el que te ve__**)  
**__**Honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo (**__Estoy haciendo memorias solo,__**)  
**__**Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a (**__El amor parece una herida hermosa para mí__**)  
**__**Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado (**__Incluso cuando veo tu bella sonrisa,__**)  
**__**Hamkke nan utjido mothae (**__Soy incapaz de reír contigo.__**)**_

_En la entrada de la mansión de la Familia Real, se encontraba el guardia discutiendo con un hombre que hubo llegado. Sakura en aquel momento pasaba por el mismo lugar, y se acercó para ver qué sucedía ahí. Al reconocer a la persona visitante, ella se sorprendió y abrazó inmediatamente al individuo en cuestión._

_-¡Hermano!- dijo ella, estaba feliz, ya hacía tres años y cuatro meses desde que no lo veía. En fechas como Navidad, sus cumpleaños y Año nuevo, fue cuando más lo extrañó, esa fue la razón de su añoranza._

_-Sakura, mi Sakura- Zoro la abrazó, aspiró su aroma inconfundible, palpó todo lo que sus manos le permitieron durante aquel abrazo, la quería demasiado, la amaba… y por ello sufrió durante su ausencia, también cuando estaba en las clases de la Universidad -¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es cierto eso de que tuviste un accidente y por eso no has regresado a casa? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-_

_-Con más calma, hermano, pero primero- Sakura conversó con el guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada, y regresó en el minuto siguiente, habiendo conseguido el permiso para que su hermano pudiese ingresar -Sígueme, por favor- le dijo ella._

_Los pasillos por los que transitaban ambos, parecían no tener final, además de ser comparable a un laberinto, el Jardín Real era hermoso, una joya en cuanto a diseño. A distancia, Zoro pudo observar un lago propio de la cultura japonesa clásica, además de los estanques de peces. Y más guardias en distintos lugares._

_Zoro notó que Sakura caminaba deprisa, eso no era propio de ella, normalmente, o antes, caminaba con calma, casi como si le costara ir en contra del viento, él apresuró el paso para estar a la altura de ella, realmente quería conversar con ella, pero parecía distinta, no físicamente, pero sí en cuanto a presencia, era diferente._

_Sakura, esquivaba la mirada observadora de su hermano, tenía algunas dudas, ¿Por qué fue tan efusivo aquel abrazo? ¿Por qué hubo venido, exactamente en esa fecha? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin?. Definitivamente tenía que conversar con él. Aún no recuperaba la memoria, tal vez él pudiese ayudarla con eso, él era su última esperanza. Ella sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a una doble puerta de madera y él sólo escuchó un débil -aquí es-_

_Al ingresar en aquella estancia, ambos presintieron que algo saldría mal, pero ninguno se acobardó._

_-Toma asiento, por favor, hermano- ella le indicó un asiento cercano al de ella, la escena era similar a la de una entrevista._

_Zoro acató el permiso, se sentó frente a ella, la observó, sus facciones eran más definidas, su piel seguía tan nívea como antes, sus ojos verde jade, parecía que tenían un nuevo brillo, que antes no hubo estado, al igual que sus brazos, manos, dedos, al igual que aquel pequeño anillo de plata… ¡Un momento! ¡Aquello antes NO estaba! Entonces ¿Cuál era la razón de que ella lo usara? Las dudas y razonamientos que surgieron en su mente de un momento a otro, se detuvieron cuando ella empezó a hablar._

_-Y bien, ¿Cómo has estado, hermano?-_

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella palabra, "hermano" ¿No le había dicho ya que la amaba, y que lo llamara por su nombre?. Pero un error reiterado en Sakura, era tan extraño como ver pez con más de dos cabezas. Algo estaba mal, y él lo tenía que descubrir._

_-¿Cómo crees que he estado, si no te he visto ni sabido de ti? Sakura, ¿Es a caso que no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió entre nosotros?-_

_Aquellas palabras calaron profundo en la mente de ella. No recordaba, no lograba recordar… por más esfuerzos hacía por ello, no lo conseguía. Tenía que halar respuestas a las interrogantes que la asechaban, algo en su interior, le decía que era importante. Entonces, decidió preguntar._

_-Creo que la amnesia me tiene mal, pero tú, puedes ayudarme, dime, ¿Cómo era yo, antes del accidente? Por favor, dímelo- Ella lo miró a los ojos, y aunque trató de evitarlo, de sus ojos jade, cayeron lágrimas verdaderas -Por favor, no me dejes con esta duda-_

_-Sakura, no te ofendas, pero antes del accidente tú eras, como nuestra familia quería que fueras, la niña consentida, la que sólo se preocupaba por ella misma, para la que el amor no existía, ni la amistad, sólo una vez te permitiste ser una chica normal, cuando aceptaste de novio a __Nicholas Theodore Johnson Joong, un chico al que conocimos cuando estudiamos en Estados Unidos, con él estuviste un año y medio, pero que yo sepa, nunca fue amor, sólo un enamoramiento. Hubo una persona, a la que tú amaste mucho, a tal punto fue que… - él desvió la mirada, hacia unas plantas que estaban en un jarrón de cristal, recordaba aquella vez como un presente latente- le entregaste tu primera vez-_

_Ella se sorprendió mucho ante tal dato, ya que, ciertamente no coincidía con lo que le hubo dicho anteriormente, ¿No que ella era fría, calculadora, manipuladora? Es decir, ella era una perfecta señorita de alta sociedad, pero aún así, ¿Hizo tal cosa? ¿Quién sería aquel que ella amó y que sin embargo no recordaba?_

_**Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen (**__Hay días en los que te extraño mucho__**)  
Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun (**__Hay días en que mi corazón está frío y triste__**)  
**__**Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola**__** (**__La palabra "te amo" sale de mi boca,__**)  
**__**Honja dasi tto crying for you (**__Otra vez estoy solo y llorando por ti__**)  
Honja dasi tto missing for you (**__Solo una vez más, extrañándote,__**)**__**  
**__**Baby! **__**I love you! I'm waiting for you! (**__¡Bebé!, ¡te amo__! __¡Te estoy esperando!__**)**_

_-¿De quién hablas?- preguntó ella._

_-Creo que es mejor, que lo descubras por ti misma, de forma, práctica-_

_En aquel instante, él la besó, como aquella primera vez, temiendo por su reacción, pero necesitaba transmitirle aquello que los unía más que el simple hecho de ser hermanos de sangre. Sakura aunque en un primer momento quedó sorprendida, después pasó a la negación, forcejeó, pero aquel sabor se le hizo tan conocido, tan dulce, sin contar con el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionara a favor de aquel acto, que terminó respondiendo, posó sus manos en el rostro de él y continuaron así, hasta que el aire les faltó. Todo habría sido perfecto, de no ser por la pisca de conciencia que le restaba a ella, y de improviso, le plantó una cachetada en el rostro a Zoro, y se marchó a sus aposentos._

_**Bye, bye, never say goodbye (**__Adiós, adiós, nunca te despidas__**)  
Ireohke chapji mothajiman (**__Aunque soy incapaz de abrazarte como esperas__**)  
I need you amu maldo mothae I want you (**__Te necesito, soy incapaz de decirte "Te quiero"__**)  
Paraedo dasi paraedo (**__Te deseo, y deseo que vuelvas__**)**___

Zoro puso una compresa con hielo sobre su mejilla izquierda, estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo, en la mesita de centro reposaba una botella con whisky, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso a medio beber, con whisky en las rocas. Él meditaba, ¿Qué fue aquello que hizo para merecer tal castigo?, porque permanecer alejado de su hermana menor, era normal, que fuera por un accidente, no lo cambiaba drásticamente, pero que ella lo haya olvidado a él y a toda su familia, además de los recuerdos de ambos, y como la cereza del helado, que ella se casara en menos de 24 horas después de volver a verse, eso ya eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Miró el reloj del comedor, eran las cinco de la tarde -_Seguramente, ya ha de estar en el altar… -___

___**Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen**__** (**__Hay días en los que te extraño demasiado__**)**_  
_**Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun (**__Hay días que son muy fríos y tristes__**)  
Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola (**__"Te amo" es la única palabra que sale de mi boca__**)  
Honja dasi tto crying for you (**__Estoy solo llorando por ti, otra vez__**)**_

__Sakura se puso el velo, con la ayuda de los estilistas y encargadas de vestirla, personal del vestuario de la Familia Real, miró el reloj, ya era la hora. Salió rumbo al jardín del castillo, su padre la ayudó a descender los últimos peldaños, y juntos caminaron rumbo a la ceremonia. En cuanto avistaron su llegada, sonaron las trompetas, clarinetes, violines y demás instrumentos de la Orquesta Imperial, dirigidos por el maestro, Tao Fan.

Ella caminaba con paso moderadamente lento, tal como lo practicó con los encargados de enseñarle. Observó a la gente reunida aquel día, eran muchos, pero la mayoría, era por parte de Seishi, sólo los señores Roroharu, y el estimado Doctor Mckenzie estaban por parte de ella.

Al llegar al altar, su padre depositó la mano que reposaba en su brazo, en la de su futuro esposo.

-No se preocupe, señor Roroharu, cuidaré muy bien de su hija-

-Eso espero, joven-

La ceremonia continuó como toda tradición, las personas se maravillaron por cada detalle en la recepción, cabe destacar que el Imperio en su totalidad estaba festejando a su modo. Pero como todo acto tiene un final, este llegó en la hora en la que todo hubo terminado, y el viaje de boda llegó a su rumbo, Trulli, Italia. Era ya entrada la noche, así es que él, se bañó, mientras Sakura, acomodó su equipaje en el ropero, sinceramente, estaba nerviosa, después de todo, era como si fuera su primera vez, pero como ya su hermano le hubo informado, no lo era, no obstante, eso no quitaba que no lo recordara, por consiguiente, era como su primera vez de la que iba a tener recuerdo. Se desvistió y también fue a tomar un baño, cuando regresó, vestida solamente con una bata de baño, vio a su esposo ordenando su equipaje, el ambiente repentinamente se tornó tenso.

_**Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen (**__Hay días en donde te extraño demasiado__**)  
Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun (**__Hay días que son muy fríos y tristes__**)  
Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola (**__"Te amo" es la única palabra que sale de mi boca__**)  
Honja dasi tto crying for you (**__Estoy solo, llorando por ti, otra vez__**)  
Honja dasi tto missing for you (**__Te necesito, estoy solo otra vez__**)  
Baby! **__**I love you! I'm waiting for you! **__**(**__¡Bebé!__ ¡Te amo!__¡Yo estoy esperando por ti!__**)**_

Él encendió el televisor, lo primero que escuchó y miró, fue la noticia más recurrente en todos los canales, la celebración de la boda del príncipe heredero del imperio Japonés. Sin ningún percance, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo y él no estaba seguro de alegrarse o simplemente, llorar, la había perdido, lo vio en sus ojos, cuando le habló del hombre al que ella amó, refiriéndose a sí mismo, pero ella, no lo recordaba, se iba a casar al día siguiente, qué caso tenía contarle que él aún la amaba, con todo su ser. Aquel beso, fue el medio para develar los más bellos recuerdos, volverlos a sentir, ese beso fue como una obra de arte, que estimula los sentidos, pero que para su infortunio, debía ser considerado como un beso de despedida, no estaba dispuesto a que a ella se le señalara por no ser fiel a su cónyuge, sobre todo este al ser un príncipe, con la carga de un futuro imperio sobre sus hombros, vamos, que él no era un monstruo, pero aunque toda su parte racional, gritaba a todo pulmón que era lo mejor para ambos, no por ello, dejaba de doler, de calar en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Sentado, solo, en el living, llorando, así estaba Zoro Roroharu.

**Nota de la autora: Hola, n_n aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de T.M.A.G., La canción que aparece en este capítulo pertenece al grupo Koreano SS501, es un OST (Original Sound Track) del dorama "Boys Before Flowers", que es la adaptación de la versión japonesa, titulada "Hana Yori Dango". Al pensar en este capítulo, lo relacioné con Zoro, entonces lo añadí, a mi parecer, expresa el dolor del hermano Roroharu, ante la situación, pero él debió recordar que Sakura no fue la responsable de aquel accidente. Espero que algún día los dramas, como lo que estoy creando en este fanfic, no se vuelvan realidad, sería muy triste. Hasta aquí, espero que la vida os sonría, de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo]**

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D

Deja review aquí abajo [en el link "Review this Chapter"]  
**  
V  
V**


	12. Como si no existiera mañana

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Capítulo 12:"** **Como si no existiera mañana"**

En medio de todo aquel vendaval de sentimientos encontrados, Zoro tomó una decisión que fue la más pacífica que halló, viajar, y qué mejor que al otro lado del mundo, lo suficientemente lejos de Japón. Él se trasladó de Universidad, a una sede en el extranjero, ubicada en Canadá. Quería que el tiempo sanara aquella herida abierta que tenía en el corazón, su mente calculadora le indicó que no debería involucrarse con alguna chica por el momento, de lo contrario lo iba a lamentar.

Dos cuerpos cayeron juntos sobre la cama, abrazados, después de la larga sesión de sexo. Pero la noche era joven, y ambos querían saber del otro, ya que uno nunca termina de conocer a la otra persona.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó él, tanteando el terreno, puesto que aún no conocía la faceta post coito de su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos. Seishi descubrió que era cariñosa y dulce, como la mayoría de las veces.

-Mi vida, tengo una pregunta rondando por mi mente. Yo sé que aún somos jóvenes para la vida marital, pero aún así, estamos casados, y bueno, yo… Sakura, si tú quedas embarazada, por favor, dímelo, yo los amaré a ambos, además… -

Ella lo silenció con un apasionado beso, ya sabía que él la amaba, ¿Y ella? También, después de todo, por eso se hubo casado. Lo amaba, con él comprendió que lo importante no es sólo uno mismo, ni tampoco sólo ellos dos, sino que todos valían lo mismo, sin embargo, ella lo amaba, porque él era un hombre de buen corazón, que la correspondía.

Durante el día siguiente, y los que le siguieron, ambos trataron de pasar inadvertidos, vistiendo ropa común, sin la extravagancia propia de la realeza. Trulli los acogió como dos individuos más, comunes, ellos se sintieron tranquilos, disfrutaron aquel trato de tanta unió entre los habitantes de aquel pequeño poblado. El mes de Luna de miel del nuevo matrimonio, pasó, muy agradecidos de las personas que conocieron, se despidieron del pablado de Trulli, Italia y regresaron a Japón.

Después de seis meses de matrimonio, la pareja fue visitada por el Doctor de cabecera de Sakura, debido a que ella presentó algunos malestares. Al llegar el Doctor Mckenzie, le aplicó una revisión general a la paciente, ella tuvo que responder algunas preguntas. El resultado fue concordante con los exámenes de sangre que le hubo mandado a realizar anteriormente a ella. Todo indicó que ella estaba embarazada. Él les informó sobre el gran riesgo que existía para Sakura, al seguir con su estado, pero también añadió que se debía ser cauteloso, reestructuró la dieta nutricional que necesitaba consumir la chica pelirrosa.

El Doctor Mckenzie, recibió estrictas instrucciones de no mencionar el embarazo de la princesa por ley, es decir, no se debía saber que se estaba desarrollando en el interior del vientre materno, el futuro heredero al trono del imperio de Japón, al menos, hasta que este naciera.

Agonía, se podría decir, que eso era lo que sentía en algunos momentos del día, cada uno que pasaba, con un mismo recuerdo, "_-Creo que es mejor, que lo descubras por ti misma, de forma, práctica- En aquel instante, él la besó". _Seishi no se merecía eso, es por ello que ella intentó recordar su pasado, para encontrar la clave responsable del amor que le demostró su hermano, Zoro. Ella estaba preocupada, pero se obligó a estar tranquila, se lo debía a su bebé, de lo contrario, podría afectarle, y no quería eso.

Tocó su vientre, aún era plano, recordó el domingo anterior, el médico de la familia, vino a la mansión para tomar los progresos del desarrollo del bebé en gestación, midió la cintura y medidas en general de la futura madre, y le entregó los datos ingresados al expediente familiar. Inicialmente cuando se casó, sus medidas eran 90-55-90, lo supo cuando mandaron a hacer un vestido de novia exclusivo para la ocasión, meses después, en la séptima semana de embarazo, sus medidas eran, las mismas, el obstetra especialista, el señor Haru Sakamoto le dijo que eso continuaría igual hasta pasar de los tres meses de embarazo aproximadamente, puesto que según sus expedientes familiares, en los embarazos de su familia, el abdomen no era notorio hasta después de los tres meses y medio.

"Pequeño, vas a nacer en un hogar, en el que todos te van a querer mucho, en especial yo, tu padre, tus abuelos, y esperemos que también tu tío… Pero tú demórate lo que quieras y necesites para crecer sanito, no quisiera que esta extraña enfermedad que yo tengo, te queje a ti, no, eso no. Además, ¿sabes? Tu papi, está muy emocionado, tú lo escuchaste cuando el Doctor nos dio la noticias de tu llegada, lo vi en sus ojos, aquellos que nunca nos mienten, me pregunto qué serás, me gustaría escoger algún nombre para ti, a ver, veamos, si fueras niña, te llamaría... "

Sakura siguió cavilando hasta la hora de la cena, en la que toda la familia que vivía en la mansión del Emperador, se reunió.

Los meses pasaron bajo la atenta mirada de los padres expectantes, ante la pronta llegada del primogénito de la familia.

Al cumplir el quinto mes de embarazo, el Emperador Naruhito y la familia Real, presentaron la noticia de la gestación del futuro príncipe, heredero al trono, después de su padre, Seishi. La población japonesa se mostró feliz y optimista ante la buena nueva.

Seishi cada día observaba fascinado cómo se desarrollaba su hijo, o hija, en el reconfortante vientre de Sakura, porque aún no sabía cuál sería el sexo del bebé, ya que ambos tomaron la decisión de saberlo en el séptimo mes de embarazo. Cada mañana antes de que ella despertara, él miraba embelesado la ya abultada pancita, la acariciaba, y soñaba despierto, con la primera navidad que compartirían juntos, con los primeros pasos, con su primer cumpleaños, etc.

En el interior de su vientre, un pequeño ser, que día a día crecía, habitaba ahí.Hideki SakamotoHideki Sakamoto Cada mes tenía que ir junto con Seishi, a la consulta médica en el hospital del Doctor Sakamoto, él los guiaba en cuanto a los cuidados y recomendaciones que debían tomar, en primera instancia, porque ambos eran padres primerizos, y en segunda, pero no menos importante, por la enfermedad que poseía Sakura.

Todas las personas cometen errores, pues todos somos humanos, de lo contrario seríamos dioses, como nos gusta llamar a los seres a los cuales admiramos, por su perfección. Pero siempre existe un límite, puesto por nosotros mismos, ¿Cómo es posible lastimar tanto a la persona que amamos? La respuesta es simple, al ser nosotros importantes para esa persona especial, se es más propenso a que se sufra, por compasión, cuando la otra persona sufre, el amigo, o persona vinculada, también lo hace, y eso se intensifica más aún, cuando se trata de la persona amada. El amor es una espada de doble filo, sirve para la defensa, pero también con ella nos podemos dañar al utilizarla, pero es algo vital, del que no se puede prescindir, ya que es el principal propulsor de la humanidad.

Sakura se quitó la ropa que vestía, hasta quedar desnuda, se miró en el espejo, y vio que este había cambiado notoriamente en comparación al inicio del embarazo. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado, su cintura prácticamente estaba desaparecida, producto del ya notorio bulto en su abdomen, esto no le limitaba completamente de las actividades cotidianas, pero afectaba de forma indirecta. Sus pechos estaban más grandes, producto de la preparación fisiológica, para el proceso que se iba a llevar a cabo.

Ella se analizaba, no por gusto, sino que de improvisto le llegó la pregunta del año, aquella duda existencial, que a toda mujer embarazada le caía como un taladro, durante su embarazo; ¿Su esposo la encontraría linda, o pensaría que ya no era atractiva? Se sentó en la cama para pensar en ello.

Repentinamente sintió que un par de brazos rodeándola desde atrás, acariciándola a ella y a su pancita.

-¿Cómo está mi querida esposa? ¿Y nuestro regalón?- le susurró en el oído.

Seishi llegó a la mansión a la hora de siempre ese día, al llegar saludó a la servidumbre, y a sus padres, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su habitación matrimonial. Al llegar, vio que Sakura estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada sobre almohadones, ella se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, parecía que se estaba analizando, lo cual a él le parecía una situación ilógica, ya que ella no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque él la amaba tanto o más que la vez en la que le declaró su amor. Por lo que decidió hacérselo saber, y nada mejor que abrazarla para ello.

-Seishi… ¿Qué… qué haces, amor?-

-Abrazo a mi esposa, a la mujer que amo, porque es la más bondadosa, guapa, cariñosa, preciosa, paciente, alegre, responsable, cuidadosa, delicada, esforzada, linda, tímida a veces y orgullosa en otras, hermosa desde el primer hasta el último átomo de su existencia, como ninguna persona que haya conocido antes, además de que me dará el mejor regalo de toda mi vida- finalizó él, con aquel hermoso rosario de cualidades, que logró su objetivo, quitar aquella gran duda a la futura madre -y casi lo olvido, nena, tú eres la mujer más sexy que haya pisado Japón-

Sakura no cabía en su alegría, él, su esposo, su Seishi, le había dicho que era guapa, preciosa, linda, hermosa y ¡sexy!, estaba feliz y conforme, ahora sus dudas estaban a años luz de su mente. Sólo le restaba, compensar a su amado esposo, y así lo hizo.

…

Para qué describir lo que hicieron en el lecho matrimonial, si basta con decir que lo único que se escuchó durante el resto del día en aquella habitación, fueron gemidos, y dos nombres, cada uno de ellos, inspirado en la otra persona amada: Seishi, Sakura.

Ocurrió en la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, para ser exactos, en la madrugada, eran las 04:25 am, cuando Sakura sintió deseos normales, de ir al baño, producto del embarazo, la capacidad de retener líquidos disminuye gradualmente, hasta concluir esa etapa. Ella ingresó al baño de la habitación, y mucha fue su sorpresa al empezar a sentarse en la taza del escusado, porque en ese instante, ¡Rompió aguas!, ella dio el grito de su vida, despertando inmediatamente a casi todos los que habitaban la mansión Real, exceptuando a su esposo, ya que este se encontraba esperando a que ella regresara a dormir a su lado, para recién estar tranquilo, se había vuelto un hábito en él, ayudarla y acompañarla, siempre que tenía tiempo libre. Al escuchar el grito, Seishi corrió a toda prisa hacia el baño, y ahí la encontró apoyada en la pared del espejo. Regresó a la habitación, se comunicó con el chofer de mayor confianza, a través del intercomunicador de los guardias, para que él preparara el vehículo destinado desde el inicio para aquel suceso, es decir, trasladar a Sakura rumbo a la clínica. En cosa de minutos, todos se movilizaron hasta llegar a la clínica de confianza de la Familia Real Japonesa.

Mientras todo esto acontecía, en otra parte del mundo, se encontraba un joven, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente en el living de su casa, él revisaba su correo, repentinamente sintió una fuerte opresión en el corazón, eso lo desconcertó, rara vez le sucedía eso, pero cuando pasaba significaba que… se alarmó, porque, esa opresión en el pecho sólo lo sentía cuando algo malo le sucedía a _ella_... a _Sakura, _como si de un imán se tratase, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la sección internacional, y vio las últimas noticias de Japón. Se sorprendió de lo que ahí leyó. -Joven esposa del príncipe al imperio Japonés hospitalizada en la clínica de confianza de la Familia Real. ¿Los primeros síntomas de un nacimiento anticipado? Familia Real preocupada por el posible nacimiento anticipado del primer nieto.- Y esos eran, algunos titulares de diarios de primera calidad en Japón. Ya era tiempo, lo venía sintiendo, para regresar. Zoro viajó en el primer avión que encontró, con destino a Japón.

Las cosas en la clínica, no tenían un ambiente alegre, sino que por el contrario, se respiraba tensión. El progreso en cuanto a la dilatación que se necesitaba como mínimo para el parto, era casi nulo, con decir que ya habían pasado tres horas, y la dilatación no era la óptima.

La familia Roroharu llegó a la clínica a las 08:03 am, pasaron a ver a su hija, y la señora Shigeru Roroharu, antes Lawyer, en otras palabras, su madre, le dio algunos consejos, que le sirvieron, porque al aplicarlos, la dilatación aumentó gradualmente con el pasar de las horas.

Por otra parte, Seishi, no se alejaba del lado de su esposa, le sostenía la mano, le daba de beber agua, la atendía cada vez que necesitaba algo. Él se sentó al lado de la camilla en la que ella estaba recostada de espalda, le acarició el vientre materno, pero como si eso fuera una invocación, de improviso ingresó a la habitación, un preocupado Zoro, que llegó a destino, después de cinco horas de viaje en avión, desde Canadá, hasta Japón.

Zoro abrazó a su hermana, y posteriormente saludó a Seishi. Él observó la hermosa pancita que tenía Sakura, aunque le pareció extraño, ya que no parecía tener los nueves meses, entonces vio la ficha médica en la mesita continua a la camilla, entonces supo que ella tan sólo tenía seis meses y una semana de gestación, minutos después llegó el Doctor que venía cada veinte minutos para revisar el progreso de la dilatación, y en esta ocasión a diferencia de las demás, dio la orden de que ya estaba lista para el acontecimiento, los paramédicos acataron la orden y prepararon todo, desde materiales para la suturación, hasta para la intervención en caso de riesgo.

Sakura autorizó que en el parto, estuviesen presentes dos personas, por una parte su esposo, ya que tenía todo el derecho y era el más entusiasmado, y preocupado a la vez, con aquel acontecimiento. Mientras que por el otro extremo, eligió a su hermano, no supo por qué, pero algo le decía que era importante, además se notaba que él, estaba muy preocupado por su salud, lo podía notar en la forma de mirarla.

A ella la trasladaron al quirófano. En el minuto que el obstetra dio la señal de inicio, Sakura empezó a pujar, esto la cansó bastante. Ya llevaba minutos en ello, cuando sintió el agotamiento invadir sus sentidos, no podía, no tenía la energía suficiente para eso, pero cuando ya estaba por llorar de la desesperación e impotencia, ahí estaba el apoyo de su amado esposo, pidiéndole, rogándole, que continuara pujando, por el resultado de su sincero amor, por aquel infante que ya llegaba a este mundo. Ella continuó intentándolo, pero aquello era demasiado doloroso, entonces sintió que le llegaban nuevas fuerzas, de la nada.

Todo sucedió en cosa de minutos, en el quirófano se escuchó el llanto de un niño con saludables pulmones, Seishi estuvo tan alegre y feliz, que en un principio no notó que algo andaba mal con _ella…_ El primero en percatarse fue Zoro, porque él también sintió aquel dolor en el corazón, fue como un latido irregular que no le dejaba respirar durante algunos segundos, en los que vio como en una película de terror, cómo su Sakura, pujaba, el bebé nacía, pero ella cerraba los ojos, luego permaneció sin abrirlos, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, dolorosas como el sentimiento que los embargó a ambos. Zoro, rápidamente tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y dijo, por primera vez, sin importarle lo que la sociedad pensara, lo que su mente y corazón gritaban -¡Sakura, mi amor, no te vayas!-

Las palabras eran difusas, el sonido era una mezcla en la que no se podía distinguir claramente ningún mensaje, luego el silencio, la nada, los sentidos no estaban alerta, una calma llena de silencio, menguaron cuando logró escuchar claramente aquellas palabras:_ ¡Sakura, mi amor, no te vayas!_

En ese momento recordó, como si de un deja vu se tratara, ese algo que le decía que era importante que su hermano estuviera en el nacimiento de su primer hijo, y pudo comprender que esa era una extraña vinculación para con él, es decir, no todos los días una persona está en el momento y lugar preciso, para ayudarte. Zoro, no podía ser su ser amado, al menos no en forma romántica, porque el corazón de nuestra joven protagonista estaba totalmente inundado de amor por aquel rubio al que hubo aceptado en el altar. ¿Entonces qué era Zoro en su vida? ¿Por qué él era su hermano y no un simple vecino o su mejor amigo?

_Zoro y Sakura se encontraron uno al lado de otro en una habitación obscura, ambos permanecieron ahí, juntos, sin saberlo hasta que una luz se encendió sobre ellos, desde el techo, por un momento los segó, pero sólo fue un instante. Lo que vieron ahí causó en cada quien una reacción distinta, en Él fue nostalgia y en Ella alegría, ya que no logró reconocer que los niños que yacían de la mano, ambos de pie, de aparentes 5 o 6 años, eran ella misma y Zoro, su hermano._

_Sakura tenía cinco años y Zoro, seis años, él sostenía la mano de su hermana menor enlazada con la suya, ellos caminaron hacia el colegio, guiados por el mayor domo. Pasaron ante ellos, pero no los vieron, después de aquello, la obscuridad se cernió sobre ellos nuevamente. Y al igual que las vez anterior, la luz se volvió a encender, pero ahora desde otras zonas del lugar, y ellos pudieron ver la primera cita de Sakura, en donde tuvo que soportar la presencia de su hermano que la vigilaba "por su bien", las muecas de asco y enfado se notaron, cosa que causó un rubor en las mejillas de Zoro, cuando Sakura lo observó más de cerca. Las obscuridad cayó nuevamente, pero las desaparecer, ellos pudieron verlos a ambos en la ocasión en la que Ambos compartieron el primer beso en la habitación de ella._

_-Te amo, Sakura-_

_-Pero, esto tiene que quedar en secreto, ¿cierto?-_

_-Sí, este será, nuestro secreto-_

_Ambos se recostaron fundidos en un beso, cargado de pasión, las manos de él la rodeaban y acariciaban, ella por su parte hacía lo mismo, ellos se fundieron en el éxtasis cuando llegaron al límite, mas eso no fue impedimento para continuar con el acto. Las luces que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron y dieron paso a la obscuridad. Segundos después se escuchó de una puerta abrirse, y luces enfocaron a Sakura que ingresaba a una sala blanca, en donde estaba un médico. No se escuchaba nada, pero por la modulación del anciano, al que Sakura reconoció como Doctor Mckenzie, ellos notaron que le estaba informando sobre unos resultados a ella. Ambos, Sakura y Zoro trataron de ver lo que aparecía en el informe, pero en ese instante la luz se apagó, nuevamente regresaron a la obscuridad. Pero, segundos después la obscuridad cedió y pudieron ver a la pelirrosa caminando por las calles de Japón, no se escuchó ningún ruido de vehículos, no de personas, nada en absoluto, pero sin previo aviso lograron escuchar una frase que los dejó de piedra a ambos. "Felicidades… Sakura… estás embarazada… " Y antes de que algunos de ellos reaccionara, Zoro y Sakura, vieron cómo ante sus ojos, ella era arrollada por un vehículo, y todo retornaba a la inminente obscuridad. Lo siguiente que pudieron ver, fue a Sakura en una camilla, siendo revisada por el Doctor Mckenzie, todo estaba en silencio, las voces no se escuchaban, finalmente el señor Mckenzie se marchó de la habitación. El telón de la obscuridad calló nuevamente sobre ellos, y volvió a desaparecer, dejando ver __junto a un árbol de sakura, estaba una niña, que tenía en sus manos un libro de tapa azul marino, era de complexión delgada, pero sin exagerar, de cabellera rosada, tenía ojos tan verde como el jade, repentinamente se le acercó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color que ella, Seishi la saludó y ambos continuaron conversando. La ya esperada obscuridad invadió nuevamente el lugar en el que Sakura y Zoro se encontraban, eliminando así, la última visión, de aquellos recuerdos olvidados, añorados, perdidos en la mente de ambos jóvenes, que además eran hermanos._

_La misteriosa luz hizo una nueva aparición, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las demás, no mostró algún recuerdo, sino que los iluminó a ambos y ellos se miraron. Ahora, él ya sabía sobre la existencia de su primer hijo o hija. Sakura recuperó sus recuerdos y no sabía cómo decirle a él que en el accidente hubo perdido a aquel pequeño ser, que sería el primer hijo de ambos, sus ojos como respuesta ante esos pensamientos reflejaron el dolor que sintió a través de las lágrimas. Ahora ella encontró la calma ante la incertidumbre que le producía su pasado desconocido. Ahora él podía preguntar cuanta duda había guardado en la mente durante los años de ausencia. Ahora era el momento oportuno para aclarar las dudas que Zoro tenía con respecto a aquel pequeño ser y sobre sus sentimientos para con él. Pero, a pesar de todo, la voz y las palabras correctas no parecían querer salir de sus bocas._

_Él sólo tenía un solo objetivo, ya nada la importaba, salvo permanecer al lado de su querida Sakura, quería protegerla ante todo y todos, como en la adolescencia e infancia de ambos. Ella tenía un objetivo, no quería dañar a su hermano, no lo amaba como pareja, pero sí como el hermano que era, ella no mandaba en sus sentimientos, amaba a Seishi y por todos esos sentimientos, debía aclarar las cosas con Zoro Roroharu, por más doloroso que esto fuera. Por cierto, ¿Por qué era doloroso? Ni si quiera ella misma lo sabía._

_-Sakura, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-_

_-Porque no lo supe hasta ese momento, tenía miedo de tu reacción y el de nuestra familia, además cuando sentí aquellos síntomas pensé que era una recaída, no quería preocuparte-_

_-¿Y qué sucedió con ese pequeño?-_

_-En aquel accidente lo perdí, así como la memoria, creo que el Doctor Mckenzie consideró que era algo demasiado fuerte como para contármelo después de aquel accidente-_

_-Ya veo… -_

_-¿Por qué no me visitaste después de que no regresé a casa por culpa del accidente?-_

_-Porque nuestros padres me convencieron de no ir a verte hasta que mostraras algunas mejoras, pero eso no pasó, entonces tuve que continuar con los estudios en el Cristal College, al año siguiente me gradué y lamenté mucho tu ausencia, después fui aceptado por la Universidad de Madrid, España, y ahí continué los estudios-_

_-Y ¿Te has enamorado de otra persona?-_

_-¿De qué hablas? Claro que no-_

_-Yo lo decía porque tenía la esperanza de que amaras a alguien que te sea permitido en esta vida. A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser hermanos? Todo sería más fácil, nadie nos juzgaría, nuestro amor sería permitido, pero después analizando mi presente, sé la causa de que lo seamos. Yo me enamoré y amo a alguien, yo amo a… -_

_-No lo digas, me dañas con tus palabras, porque te amo, Sakura-_

_-…Seishi-_

_-Durante muchos años traté de sacarte de mi mente, tú fuiste testigo de que solía tener muchas novias, mas ninguna de ellas lograba sacarte de mi corazón, ¿Crees que se me hizo fácil aceptarlo? No, no fue nada de sencillo. Desde que naciste Sakura, me siento en paz cuando estás a salvo de las recaídas, y cuando no lo estás, siento una opresión en el pecho, que me dice que tú no estás bien, yo nací para cuidarte. Aquella vez, cuando te dije que yo no te haría daño, era la más pura verdad, es por ello que traté de ser lo más cuidadoso cuando fue la primera vez que hacíamos el amor. Te amo, como nunca he amado o llegaré a amar a nadie, ambos lo sabemos. Hay algo que no te conté, es sobre un hecho que marcó mi vida. Verás, cuando tenía 15 años, es decir, un año antes de llegar a Japón por el traslado de nuestro padre, durante el camino al Colegio en Roma, Italia. Me encontré con un amigo de la infancia, lo acompañé a ver a su tía que vivía cerca de ese lugar, al llegar nos presentó y como de la nada empezó a decir cosas, en un principio creí que estaba bebida o mal de la cabeza, pero en cuanto te mencionó sin haberte conocido captó mi atención y ella dijo: _

"…_Sakura, aquella niña que tienes por hermana, antes no lo fue, hace 16 años se vieron por última vez, ella lloró mucho tu partida, y un años después se quitó la vida, en aquel entonces ustedes se reencontraron en otra vida, con otros cuerpos, con las mismas almas, pero esta vez como hermanos, la sociedad les prohíbe su amor, pero llegará el día en el que ambos no podrán seguir ocultándolo, están destinados a estar juntos, ¿Es a caso que no has sentido aquel llamado de urgencia, cuando ella se siente mal?, la opresión en el pecho y aquella rara enfermedad… ¿No te parece una rara coincidencia? ¡Las coincidencias no existen! Vuestra felicidad se verá opacada por la aparición de la tercera alma involucrada, que al igual que las de ambos es un alma gemela, deberán decidir cómo resolverán su vida futura. Nunca olvides que no todo está dicho en esta historia. Zoro Roroharu, ustedes no fueron la segunda reencarnación, han habido muchas vidas anteriores, pareja, matrimonio, amigos, amigas, pero nunca antes han tenido esta prueba, seguid adelante, vuestra historia debe continuar, pero nunca, nunca olvides este día, ni este mensaje que te estoy enviando a través de esta adivina"_

_Yo le pregunté que quién era, pero ya era tarde, porque el emisor de aquella predicción desapareció tal y como poseyó a la señora, intenté preguntarle a la señora, pero no recordaba haber dicho nada, y como mi amigo minutos antes de recibir aquel mensaje, hubo ido al patio de la casa. Sakura, ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No todo está perdido, es cosa de decir que aún sientes por mí, un poco de aquel amor que solíamos cuidar cuando estábamos en una relación furtiva. Sakura, ¿Qué piensas tú?-_

_-No sé qué decir, esto me toma por sorpresa, pero en serio, yo lo siento mucho Zoro, yo no te puedo corresponder, porque yo amo a Seishi. Pero, ¿Crees que por ese motivo dejaremos de estar juntos? No, no tiene por qué ser así- Ella se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla, al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos ante la felicidad y el confort que le producían aquellas palabras. Nunca dejaría de permanecer cerca de ella, porque la amaba y quería su bienestar… aunque esto significara que estuviera con otro hombre._

_-Te amo, siempre recuérdalo, Sakura-_

_-Y yo a ti, siempre te amaré, por amarme y permitir que sea feliz junto a otro, muchas gracias-_

_En ese momento no había temores, ni dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni mentiras, sólo estaban ellos y un hasta luego entre almas. Ella se acercó como pocas veces él recordaba, ya que siempre fue él quien la besaba, pero esta vez era especial. Sakura lo besó y él correspondió. Este era, el beso del adiós, el que le ponía fin a los sentimientos de amor y romance de pareja. _

_Como si se tratara de la llave para la libertad, aquella obscuridad se hacía más intensa y causó el regreso al momento en el que estaban antes…_

-¡Sakura, mi amor, no te vayas!- Dijo Zoro ante el inicio de la inconsciencia de Sakura. Todos los presentes que sabían de la relación de sangre de ambos, quedaron congelados en sus lugares, sólo el llanto del recién nacido se escuchaba, además del llanto del desesperado hombre, quién tenía entre sus manos, las de su hermana -Por favor, reacciona, ya no me importa nada sólo que vivas, que seas feliz con ese príncipe al que amas, por favor, Sakura, no me hagas esto… -

Ella logró hacer que la voz le saliera -Gracias Dios, yo también te quiero, tal vez demasiado- Sakura logró reír suavemente. Definitivamente se sentía débil. Zoro al escuchar aquellas palabras pudo respirar con más calma, estaba reteniendo el aire y no supo desde cuándo, pero ya no importaba, ella estaba bien y él también, la abrazó de improvisto, derramando las últimas lágrimas por aquel susto de su vida. Él se preguntaba si es que lo que creyó vivir, era un sueño o su imaginación.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo -Ahora recuerdo que debajo de tu cama dejé algunas cartas, de aquellos días cuando estábamos juntos, cuando empecé a sentir aquellos síntomas, me gustaba escribir, ya que no le podía contar a nadie sobre lo nuestro- le susurró ella.

Así fue como él supo que ella hubo recuperado la memoria y que aquellos momentos en la obscuridad, no fueron simple imaginación.

La familia felicitó al matrimonio por su primogénito, era un varón, pequeño, no podría haber sido de otra manera, el cuerpo de la madre era de por sí sólo medianamente pequeño en su complexión. Desde ese día, Zoro no se alejó de la vida de Sakura y ella no estaba molesta, es más, lo agradecía. Tal vez no lo amara como pareja, pero sentía por él, algo que no parecía tener nombre específico, lo amaba más que como amigo, pero no tanto como se amaba a la pareja.

Con el tiempo, la llama de la pasión volvió a encenderse entre ambos, hubo uno que otro encuentro, pero siempre se cuidaban, aquellas veces de "infidelidad" eran contadas con la mano. La verdad sea dicha, Zoro nunca buscó ni encontró a alguna mujer a la cual amar. Ni Sakura descifró lo que sentía por Zoro. Pero algo era más que evidente, ninguno de los dos pretendía dejar de amarse por la existencia de terceros, ni por la prohibición de la sociedad ante el incesto. Y ellos siguieron viviendo el presente… como si no existiera mañana.

**Nota de la autora: Hola, n_n aquí dejo el último capítulo de Tú, mi alma gemela. Sinceramente, me gustó como quedó, pretendía escribir una tragedia, pero me puse a reflexionar y llegué a la conclusión de que mi verdadera historia no debe interferir en el mundo que he inventado para Sakura y Zoro Roroharu :)  
Hasta aquí, espero que la vida os sonría, de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ y además me gustaría decir, "o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo" Pero este es el capítulo final, aunque pronto pondré el epílogo :D**

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D

Deja review aquí abajo [en el link "Review this Chapter"]  
**  
V  
v**


	13. Epílogo: Tú, mi alma gemela

Título: "Tu, Mi alma gemela"

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y todos los personajes pertenecen a los respectivos dibujantes de manga, Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.

Summary: Sakura y Zoro son hermanos, hijos de una familia de alto estatus social, pero con poco tiempo familiar. Amor. Dolor. Esperanza. Y una loca historia para recordar.

**Epílogo:"** **Tú, mi alma gemela"**

En el cuarto pequeño se encontraban dos personas, admirando al infante que dormía en una cuna. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello verde agua, y la otra, tenía el cabello rosado, ambos se miraron, y se sonrieron, él le guiñó a la chica y arropó bien al pequeño, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes jade, como su madre. Aunque con aquel detalle, Zoro parecía más padre que Seishi que casi nunca estaba en casa, por motivos de trabajo en la corporación de su familia que dominaba casi por complejo las industrias de Japón.

Este era un día normal en la mansión de la familia Imperial de Japón. La presencia de los familiares directos era la única forma de compañía para ella y el pequeño Hisahito Seishi. Las únicas ocasiones en la que la alcoba real del castillo se abría eran dos veces al año, la primera era para el Cumpleaños del Emperador Akihito, padre de Seishi, y la otra vez, era para anunciar el saludo de año nuevo a todo Japón, desde el balcón Real, durante cinco veces ese día.

Zoro apoyó al pequeño contra sus pectorales y lo abrazó, el pequeño estaba empezando a dormirse, chupaba su dedo pulgar, era realmente una imagen tierna. Hisahito tenía dos meses de edad, no pesaba más de un kilo y quinientos gramos, ¿la razón? Nació prematuro, a los seis meses de gestación con peso normal acorde a su tiempo de gestación, 900 gramos, midió en un inicio 43 centímetros y llegó a medir 51 centímetros. Durante sus primeros días de nacido estuvo hospitalizado en una incubadora. Estaba vestido con un body azul con blanco, con pantis blancas y con un chaleco gris, mientras que en la cabeza usaba un gorro de invierno blanco, y las manos las tenía cubiertas por mitones, todo era de algodón. Ellos estaban en el patio de la casa mientras esperaban la llegada de Sakura.

El día era agradable, no era un día con demasiada temperatura, ni tan baja, las nubes paseaban a gusto y los rayos solares, más que calor, entregaban luminosidad. Sakura bajó las escaleras y al llegar al primer nivel, a través de la ventana observó aquella hermosa situación. Su primer amor junto a su pequeño Hisahito, en medio del jardín, al cual amaba y cuidaba, como a esos dos que hacían de sus días una alegría.

Zoro usaba una polera verde musgo, con unos jeans azules, zapatillas grises, y gafas de sol.

Sakura se acercó hacia ellos y fueron caminando hasta una plaza privada, propiedad de la familia Real, y allí pasearon por los al rededores, "Ella está radiante" pensó Zoro.

-Estás hermosa-

-Gracias. Tú… tú también- ella se sonrojó levemente -es decir, al igual que Hisahito-

Sakura usaba un vestido color beich, sin mangas en la parte superior, en la parte inferior terminaba a la altura de las rodillas, usaba una sandalias de tacón bajo, junto con unos pendientes sencillos de plata, una pulsera con un dije que tenía grabado un lema "SR & ZR, ever dream". Y como toda madre de un infante, llevaba con ella un bolso en donde llevaba todas las cosas que le pequeño necesitaría, este era de color plateado, amplio y liviano, ideal para llevar cosas como sus pañales, toallas húmedas sin alcohol, biberón de emergencia, un tete, unos cascabeles, una mantilla para cubrirlo del viento en la calle.

En el despacho de Seishi, él miró una foto en un porta retrato amplio que tenía desde que se hubo casado con Sakura, aquella fotografía mostraba el día de su boda, en ella se apreciaba la ceremonia y ellos dos sonriendo a la cámara, estaban felices, y aún lo eran, pero el trabajo a él le restaba muchas horas al día, por lo que la convivencia familiar no progresaba mucho. Si a eso le añadimos que él estaba ansioso por pasar más tiempo con su nueva familia, conformada por su esposa, la mujer que amaba, su hijo, de tan sólo dos meses de edad, y aunque estaba un poco celoso, sólo un poco, del tiempo que tenía Zoro para poder disfrutar con una familia que no le correspondía, en cierta medida le agradecía, de lo contrario Sakura y Hisahito habrían estado demasiado tiempo sin cariño. Pero esta situación ya lo tenía cabreado, ¿Por qué él no podía ejercer su derecho, si todos los civiles tenían el derecho de permanecer al menos los primeros meses en su casa junto a su esposa e hijo recién nacido? Aquella situación tenía que cambiar. Él salió de su oficina, antes de salir de la empresa le ordenó a la secretaria que las reuniones planificadas para esa semana, las postergara hasta nuevo aviso, y salió, rumbo a su máxima felicidad, es decir, junto a su familia.

-Ven, bebé, a los brazos de mamá- Zoro le entregó el bebé, ella tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, lo apoyó en su pecho, sobre la mantita y lo cubrió por la espalda con su cobija de lana, tejida a palillos.

Zoro recibió el bolso de Sakura, quien cargaba a Hisahito, y continuaron caminando, relajados por el ambiente junto a la compañía del otro. Fueron hacia el área de césped, pusieron un mantel de picnic y se sentaron sobre él. Durante la hora siguiente ambos charlaron y cada cierto momento jugaban con el bebé.

Sakura se recostó sobre el mantel y elevó al pequeño algunos centímetros de distancia para verlo desde otra perspectiva, mientras que Zoro le hacía gestos faciales para que este pudiera reír. Luego de minutos ella regresó a su anterior posición, sentada.

-Zoro, ¿Podrías sacar de mi bolso unos potes herméticos que tienen fruta picada? Por favor-

-De acuerdo- Él siguió la instrucción, pero antes de sacar los tres potes y los utensilios, Sakura nuevamente le pidió otro favor.

-Si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿Podrías sacar también el té verde con las dos tazas?-

Él accedió e hizo lo que ella le pidió, aunque tenía una duda "¿Cómo hacían las mujeres para tener tantas cosas en sus bolsos o carteras y parecer estos normales o vacíos?" Eso le parecía extraño, aunque lo justificó con la maravilla de su fisiología, sobre todo cuando se trataba de áreas como la intimidad.

Sakura le entregó al pequeño a Zoro, sirvió la fruta picada en dos pocillos para postre, sirvió más manzana verde para Zoro, mientras que para ella se sirvió más mango, y para ambos aproximadamente la misma cantidad de frutillas, arándano, y caqui.

-Ya está listo, gracias por cuidarlo- Él se lo pasó y ella puso a Hisahito en su regazo -Que aproveche-

Ellos degustaron aquella fruta, natural, dulce y exquisita, comieron en silencio, cómodo, como el que siempre se formaba entre ellos, porque demostraba su comprensión mutua y aquella complicidad secreta. No eran burdos amantes que caían en el juego de la pasión o el deseo, no, ellos eran personas que se amaban más allá de los físico, amaban la personalidad, el carácter, la combinación de rasgos, y el espíritu magnético del otro, que los mantenía unidos, como si de oxígeno se tratase, era maravilloso sentir que existe otra persona que siente lo mismo y que está dispuesta a abastecernos de forma recíproca.

Sakura tenía algunas dudas rondando en su mente, y pensó que lo mejor sería sacarlas a la luz en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo regresarás a España o a Canadá, Zoro?-

-¿Tan pronto piensas deshacerte de mí?- Bromeó él y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

-No es eso, no me malinterpretes, sabes que me gusta tu compañía, te amo, lo sabes, pero tengo curiosidad- "Además, me tengo que preparar psicológicamente para ese momento" pensó ella.

Él se enterneció con aquellas palabras, esa parte de ella, siempre le hubo parecido tan dulce e inocente, y la abrazó por detrás, respiró el aroma de su cuello, esencia de rosas, cómo olvidarlo si es que habían pasado varias noches juntos, sobre todo antes y una después de la pérdida de memoria de ella. La amaba, como a ninguna, sólo rogaba a Dios, que no se la arrebatara, ella era su vida, su Edén en la Tierra. Acarició la espalda del pequeño Hisahito, y sonrió sinceramente, aquel pequeño estaba en un sitio importante en su corazón, tal y como Sakura. La liberó del abrazo, se puso ante ella y besó su frente, ella observaba la alegre reacción del bebé, ella sonrió. Él sólo miraba aquel hermoso cuadro, como un pequeño cuando le muestran algún "tesoro" de los piratas que surcan el mar. Ella volteó la mirada hacia él, y sólo entonces Zoro puso ver un hilo de sangre bajando por la nariz de Sakura.

-Sakura… - Dijo él en estado de shock momentáneo. Aquella sangre no parecía un buen presagio.

Ella se extrañó ante la mudes de su hermano "¿Qué puede ser tan terrible o asombroso, como para poner aquella expresión?" se preguntó ella.

Él sólo pudo apuntar hacia su nariz, ella se llevó una mano hacia allí y palpó, al principio no sintió nada, no había dolor, ni nada similar, pero al observar su mano vio sangre, inmediatamente le pasó a Hisahito a su hermano, y con el rostro volteado hacia el cielo, buscó entre las cosas que traía en el bolso, pañuelos desechables, cuando los encontró puso varios sobre su nariz e hizo presión.

"No puede ser, no de nuevo, por favor que este sangrado se detenga, se está volviendo más que recurrente, tres noches seguidas con sangrados no es bueno para nadie, menos para mí, lastima demasiado mi salud, y ahora esto, ¿Ni si quiera en el día puedo estar tranquila sin este sangrado? Y no parece quererse detener. ¿Será que mi salud está decayendo?"

Zoro empezó a desesperarse al ver que el sangrado no cesaba, por eso empacó todo lo que habían traído para ese día, lo cargó al igual que al bebé y marcó el número del chofer, le ordenó que viniera, a los minutos después este llegó y ayudó a ingresar a Sakura, quien en ese momento tenía la mano empapada con la sangre que logró traspasar el papel higiénico, y al parecer, se le dificultaba permanecer en pie, porque estuvo a punto de caer dos veces, las mismas en las que él la hubo ayudado para llegar hasta el interior del vehículo, mientras el chofer cuidaba del pequeño. Mientras estaban camino a la mansión, Zoro sostenía a Hisahito, y Sakura estuvo sentada junto a ellos, intentando serenarse ante la situación, su sangre no dejaba de salir, gota tras gota, empezaba a sentirse mareada y fue inevitable que un dolor de cabeza se instalara de forma adicional. Al llegar a la mansión, el chofer llevó a Hisahito junto a los señores de la mansión, los abuelos del pequeño lo recibieron y a la vez se preocuparon por Sakura. Llamaron al Doctor Mckenzie, quien llegó minutos después, con premura indicó a todos que salieran de la habitación del matrimonio, y que sólo quedara Sakura.

Primero que todo, la revisó, y con ayuda de algunos implementos quirúrgicos logró detener el sangrado, aunque se le hizo complicado, porque cada ciertos minutos la fosa nasal de ella se inundaba con sangre, sin contar con que ella presentaba arcadas cada vez que la boca se le llenaba también de aquel líquido. Pero ya todo hubo terminado, al menos de momento.

El doctor suspiró, el diagnóstico no era alentador, ya se esperaba algo así, pero no contaba con que sucediera tan pronto, siendo ella tan joven. Su ética médica le decía que debía informarle a ella y a su esposo. Pensó en el pequeño de tan sólo dos meses de edad, sintió tristeza de que él pudiese quedar huérfano a tan corta edad. Pero él era un genio en su área, por lo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, tenía que dar la batalla por lo menos a aquella enfermedad, el problema era que había tratado de encontrar la cura a aquella enfermedad desde que Sakura nació y la llevaron con él, para el cuidado de su salud. Lo más positivo del asunto, era que el bebé no hubo heredado aquella extraña enfermedad. Para Sakura, la vida estaba decidida desde antes de nacer, la enfermedad que tenía le restaba la mitad de su vida, es decir, su esperanza de vida era como máximo 40 años, y esto parecía querer disminuir por el hecho de que su cuerpo se sometió a un embarazo, era normal que cada madre se debilitaba y necesitaba de vitaminas para el correcto desarrollo del bebé gestante, pero en el caso de ella, ese debilitamiento era aún peor. Se podía contar aquel nacimiento casi como un milagro, pero como no todo en la vida es buena suerte, el Doctor temía por lo que podría llegar a pasar en caso de repetirse aquella situación.

Aquella mañana, como ninguna anterior, Seishi regresó a casa a las 11 am, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que el ambiente estaba tenso en la mansión, empezando por el recibimiento de los empleados, parecían compadecerlo con la mirada, harto de esta situación se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su alcoba, pero se encontró con que casi todos los habitantes de la mansión se hallaban en la sala contigua a ese lugar, como si estuvieran esperando por algún tipo de noticia que los calmara.

Entre todas las personas presentes distinguió a sus padres, se acercó a ellos y les preguntó -Madre, padre, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿En dónde está mi esposa y mi hijo?-

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y la madre de Seishi respondió -Hijo, Hisahito se encuentra con el hermano de Sakura, y ella… - silencio, aquel silencio tortuoso, ella no lo hizo adrede, pero no podía decirle con palabras crudas a su hijo que su esposa estaba presentando una hemorragia que no se detenía, ella era su madre, tenía que lograr que no lo lastimara tanto aquella información. En el instante en el que iba a proseguir, el Doctor Mckenzie salió de la habitación del príncipe y se acercó hacia Seishi.

-Príncipe Seishi, es difícil decirle esto, pero según el diagnóstico, su esposa está presentando una recaída producto de su anterior embarazo, las defensas corporales como usted sabe trabajaron a favor del pequeño Hisahito, quien estaba en gestación. Como todos supimos, los años de vida que se esperaran viviera Sakura, eran cuarenta años aproximadamente, pero con todo este acontecimiento, esa estimación debería disminuir, y es poco probable, pero puede darse el caso de que le quede poco tiempo de vida, si es que síntomas como estos no cesan-

-Entiendo Doctor pero, tiene que haber alguna manera de que su salud mejore, ¿Qué es lo que usted recomienda?-

-Por el momento, descanso absoluto, he modificado el menú alimenticio de su esposa, deberán seguir cada instrucción ahí presente. En cuanto al cuidado de Hisahito, ella no podrá cuidarlo, hasta que yo le indique lo contrario, pero claramente puede verlo cuando quiera-

-Así será, muchas gracias Doctor-

El padre de Seishi se acercó hasta el señor Mckenzie, y lo guió hasta la entrada de la mansión, luego regresó y no le gustó lo que vio, ahí sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha, estaba su hijo, quien no lloraba desde que se hubo muerto su primera mascota, cuando tenía seis años de edad. Era doloroso, pero debió serlo más para él, por tratarse de su esposa, lo entendía. Y en ese momento se preguntó ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres del planeta, él tuvo que fijarse en ella? No era que no la quisiera como nuera, pero, aquella salud era un temor constante con el que tenía que vivir su único hijo, Seishi.

En la habitación se encontraban dos personas, una de ellos con los ojos cerrados, y el otro estaba sentado al lado de la cama matrimonial, él tomaba la mano de Sakura, ella descansaba los ojos, se empezaba a sentir mejor de aquellos mareos y dolor de cabeza, producto de la pérdida de sangre en exceso. El silencio era un gran amigo en situaciones así, y en esa ocasión más que nunca lo apreciaron.

-Te vas a recuperar, ya verás- le dijo él. En cierta medida era gracioso, aquella situación le parecía un Deja vu, tantas veces hubo cuidado de ella en la infancia y adolescencia, que le parecía natural. Pero, a pesar de todo, también le parecía triste y angustiante, porque aquellas mismas veces estuvo muchas horas velando sus sueños, para ver que no empeorara su salud, ella era delicada, como una flor de invernadero, que con el menor descuido, moriría, era como si la naturaleza la hubiese creado para ser cuidada. Tal vez pensaba locuras, pero podía jurar ante los Dioses del Olimpo, que la amaba, y como fiel siervo cuidaría a la dama que habitaba su corazón, hasta el último de sus respiros.

Sakura por toda respuesta apretó ligeramente la mano que sostenía la suya, para demostrar su agradecimiento. Ella pensaba en su pequeño Hisahito, no creyó que un simple sangrado nasal pudiese llegar a transformarse en una hemorragia, estaba preocupada, no quería dejar sólo, sin madre, a su bebé. Hisahito era tan pequeño, no sólo de tamaño, sino que también de edad, dos meses, sería una crueldad del destino dejar huérfano a un pequeño inocente como él. Ella tenía que anteponerse, mejorar de salud, esa era su nueva meta, por ella misma, por Zoro, por su familia, y principalmente por su hijo, Hisahito.

Aquella noche llegaron a la mansión los padres de Sakura y Zoro, lamentablemente ella estaba dormida, el doctor hubo dado claras instrucciones de no interrumpir sus períodos de sueño, saludaron a Zoro, ellos debían presentarse en una reunió en Seul, Korea al día siguiente, por lo que le dejaron una carta a su hija, ambos se despidieron de su hijo mayor, de su nieto, así como de los demás miembros de la familia por ley y decidieron irse.

En la mañana siguiente, Sakura tuvo que permanecer en cama, Seishi no le permitió salir del cuarto, aunque ella aseguraba sentirse mejor, y él la conocía, no era de esposo malvado, pero velaba por su salud, él sabía que ella quería salir y pasear por los jardines de la mansión, mas ella necesitaba reposar y eso haría. Él decidió tomar vacaciones indefinidas, se lo merecía, ya que antes de su matrimonio con Sakura, él solía trabajar todos los años sin solicitar sus vacaciones correspondientes, por lo que estas se habían acumulado. Además su padre, el Emperador, hubo insistido bastante ante la situación por la salud de la esposa de su hijo, por lo que podía descansar del trabajo. Durante el resto de la tarde él cuidó en lo que pudo a su hijo.

Zoro llegó esa mañana temprano, más de lo usual, ya los guardias de la mansión lo conocían muy bien, tenía libre acceso a la mansión, porque él era bienvenido, tanto por la princesa, como por su esposo y la familia Imperial en general. Saludó a los empleados, en especial al mayordomo Federico, era un hombre de avanzada edad, muy sabio que le recordaba a su padre en cierta medida, él lo estimaba. Subió las escaleras de mármol y llegó hasta la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Sakura y su esposo. Golpeó tres veces seguidas y luego un cuarto golpe segundos después, era la clave para saber que era él.

Sakura escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y por el ritmo de los golpes en la puerta supo que no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino que la persona que estaba allí afuera era él, Zoro, su querido hermano, su ángel guardián, aquel al que ella amaba, aquel hombre que le enseñó la pasión y que después le hizo el amor, porque ambos estaban destinados, y aunque no lo hubiesen estado, se amaban, qué importaba si no estaba escrito, ellos serían los que crearan aquella historia tal vez nunca contada, pero sí, realizada.

Desde el interior se escuchó la voz de Sakura -Adelante-

Zoro ingresó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó como un cazador que acaba de encontrar a su presa, pero que cuando la ve, no puede evitar sentir ternura, "parece un ángel" pensó él. Suspiró, una parte en su anatomía baja al verla empezó a despertar, no era el momento más oportuno, no quería lastimarla, para hacerle el amor, necesariamente, tendrían que moverse. "Eso queda pendiente" pensó maliciosamente, ahora lo importante era cuidarla y velar para que mejorara. Observó su reloj de pulsera, eran las nueve con treinta minutos de la mañana, sin duda hoy sería un día hermoso, aquella sensación de bienestar que brinda la persona amada, cada vez que la vemos en la mañana de un día común, es motivo de alegría constante durante el resto de la mañana, tarde y noche. Él se sentó junto a Sakura en la cama y la abrazó, minutos después escuchó como la respiración de ella se acompasaba y empezaba a dormir. Intentó levantarse sin despertarla, pero en cuanto trató, ella se agitó en sueños, tal parecía que su inconsciente no pretendía darle permiso de hacer tal cosa, pero de algo estaba seguro, por lo menos lo hubo intentado, por Dios, él era hombre, no era un Santo, en su mente mantenía una batalla feroz, sobre si debía o no besar aquellos labios que llamaban a gritos ser besados. Estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, pero ¿Cuánto duraría así?

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Sakura abrió los ojos, y vio a Zoro, desvió la mirada para ver el reloj en el velador, se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, y de lo bien que hubo dormido. Ella intentó levantarse, su instinto de madre le decía que tenía que ir a ver cómo estaba su bebé, pero unas manos atraparon las suyas, de manera tal que ella quedó bajo el cuerpo de Zoro, lo miró a los ojos y pudo distinguir deseo, y pudo notar cómo su cuerpo respondía favorable ante el roce entre sus pieles. Poco a poco se acercaron hasta eliminar la distancia entre ambos, se besaron, lo extrañaban, lo añoraban, él descendió hasta su cuello dando pequeños besos, él se detuvo y sonrió, su Sakura hubo mejorado bastante en comparación al primer beso que compartió con él. Desde antes de que despertara ella, él hubo decidido que sólo sería un beso, luego él se levantó con parsimonia y retornó a su asiento, al lado de la cama de ella.

Durante algunos minutos ella sintió el cielo, y después de bajar, recordó el motivo de su intento fallido de salir de la habitación, quería saber cómo estaba su hijo. Pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como acto reflejo ante un beso apasionado, antes de ir debía esperar a que el rubor desapareciera de sus mejillas.

Ambos sintieron que el corazón se les detenía cuando la puerta se abrió de la nada, pero lograron exhalar con tranquilidad en cuanto vieron que se trataba de Seishi, quien cerró la puerta, y se acercó hasta su esposa y la besó como sólo él lograba hacer, para dejarla en estado de excitación absoluta.

Sakura susurró muy cerca de su oído con voz sensual -Que despiadado eres, amor-

Seishi sonrió de lado al ver aquella reacción por parte de su esposa, esa faceta la conoció durante su luna de miel -Amor, no podemos, tenemos visita- señaló con la mirada hacia Zoro, quien se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar que no estaban solos en aquella habitación. Y lo que pasó a continuación, no se lo esperaba ni ella, ni su hermano mayor.

-No sé por qué razón ustedes siguen con este circo, ya sé vuestro secreto, la actitud de Zoro para contigo es evidente, él te sobreprotege demasiado, a veces llegaba a pensar que se trataban de celos, pero lo descartaba por el simple hecho de que ustedes son hermanos, luego está lo del nacimiento de Hisahito, la extraña oportunidad que le brindaste en aquella ocasión especial, y lo que confirmó esta simple suposición, fue aquel grito desesperado que dio Zoro cuando tú estabas al borde de caer en la inconsciencia cuando diste a luz a nuestro hijo. Sólo quiero saber algo ¿Alguna vez, esto, ha llegado más allá de simples palabras de confesión? Alguna vez… Sakura ¿Me has sido infiel?-

Silencio… no hubo ningún ruido, ni sonido que se escuchara, el ambiente estaba tenso. Sólo existían dos respuestas posibles, confesar o mentir. Los segundos pasaban, y se dio a entender que preferían omitir.

Seishi se acercó a Sakura y la besó, con toda aquella impotencia que sintió al no escuchar al menos una negación, que le mintieran, habría sido menos doloroso. Ella correspondió como siempre, desde aquel casto beso cuando empezaron a ser novios. En apariencia él permaneció impasible, pero internamente estaba derrotado, mal, triste, colérico, una batalla mental se desataba en él, el confiar y el no confiar, ella era su esposa, la madre de su hijo, el amor de su vida, era una persona, y por esto mismo tenía que ser imperfecta. Se sintió fatal pensar que ella no lo amaba, por eso tal vez le hubo sido infiel. Y se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que sus besos y sus sinceros ojos, las supuestas ventanas del alma, mintieran? Simple y llanamente no lo creía posible.

Traidora, malvada, hipócrita, mentirosa, irresponsable, inmadura, cruel, así era como se sintió Sakura, su esposo no se merecía a alguien tan mala persona, como ella. Pero ella sabía que no había forma posible para evitarlo, su cuerpo no era el que reaccionaba ante la presencia de Zoro, sino que algo que no lograba identificar con claridad, creía que era su alma, era una conexión que sólo se activaba con él, era un amor diferente, trascendental, pero estaba segura que su corazón amaba a Seishi, eran amores distintos.

El beso se tornó apasionado, él la levantó y la llevó de regreso a la cama, de donde se hubo levantado minutos antes, ella quedó de pie al borde la cama, continuaron besándose, sin reparar en la presencia de un tercero ahí presente. La confusión, el dolor y la duda, desaparecieron de la mente de Seishi, la amaba y no le importaba lo que hizo antes, ese era su presente y lo disfrutaría. Sakura pensaba en lo que significaba Seishi para ella, para ella, él era su niño con cuerpo de adulto, su principal apoyo, su amor responsable, su pareja, el hombre que le correspondió como ella a él, el hombre que hizo posible la existencia de su hizo y cumplió su mayor sueño, ser madre y tener una familia propia, él era aquel que se desveló cuando ella sintió antojos durante las horas de dormir, aquel que la cuidó mañana, tarde y noche, aquel que soportó sus explosivos cambios de humor, aquel que se levantaba tras ella, preocupado, cuando ella sintió las náuseas matutinas, Seishi era el hombre que le propuso matrimonio, la presentó ante sus amigos y familia. Seishi puso sus manos en los muslos de ella, acariciándola, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, sus manos iban ascendiendo con calma. Ella puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su esposo y la otra en la nuca de este. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la chica, a causa de la fricción por el roce con el "amiguito" de Seishi, que estaba más que despierto.

Zoro sintió dolor al observar aquella escena, se consideró innecesario para ella. Abandonar la habitación le pareció lo más adecuado en ese momento, no sin antes, grabar a fuego vivo en sus recuerdos aquella imagen en la que su amada, hubo encontrado la felicidad, una con calma, permitida por la sociedad japonesa. Pensó en que perfectamente podrían haberse marchado a España y vivir su amor allí, pero de qué valía aquella lucha, si es que ella no le amaba como él a ella, era algo ilógico, porque ya era una guerra perdida. Al otro lado de la puerta suspiró acongojado. Y pensó "Canadá, hoy regreso a ti", ya se encargaría de enviar una carta con una postal para informarle de su decisión, a ella y a sus padres.

Las manos de Seishi llegaron hasta la cintura y empezó a bajar con calma sus pantalones cortos de pijama, hasta que finalmente cayó sobre la cama, al igual que aquella prenda, las demás, suyas y de él, tuvieron el mismo destino.

Seishi la fue recostando sobre la cama, trazó un camino de besos desde su boca hasta llegar a la parte baja del vientre en donde se devolvió a besarla, mientras introducía un dedo en el interior de ella, lo introducía y lo sacaba, masajeando para sentir aquello que le indicara que estaba lista, no pasó muchos minutos en su tarea cuando sintió sus dedos exquisitamente húmedos, los sacó de su interior y lo lamió frente a sus ojos.

-Eres deliciosa- le dijo él, mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de ella -Quiero hacerte el amor-

-Entonces házmelo, te amo, te deseo, te necesito- Le dijo ella al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el miembro de su esposo.

-Sakura, mi amor, dime que si volviéramos a nacer, tú me amarás así como ahora-

-Te lo prometo, seré tuya en cuerpo y alma- Respondió ella, sellando sus palabras con un beso cargado de amor, pasión, armonía y felicidad.

"_Entonces, que así sea_" Sentenció una voz trascendental, más allá de lo terrenal, aquel ente denominado _destino_.

Meses después Seishi y Sakura se enteraron que serían padres por segunda vez, estuvieron felices, y a la vez preocupados, pero aún así optaron por la vida, el bebé se desarrolló bien. Hisahito estaba feliz al saber que tendría un nuevo hermano menor, así como la familia en general.

Zoro continuó estudiando en la Universidad de Canadá. Los señores Roroharu progresaron en el ámbito del reconocimiento mundial y económico.

El Doctor Mckenzie no estuvo de acuerdo en que Sakura prosiguiera con el embarazo, por lo que sólo se encargó de la salud de ella, el que se encargó del infante en gestación fue el obstetra Haru Sakamoto.

Cuando llegó el momento del nacimiento, Sakura estaba en la clínica del Doctor Mckenzie, la salud de ella no resistió y falleció, mas el recién nacidos logró vivir, aunque las cosas nunca más lograron volver a su curso normal.

Aquel día los padres de Sakura se encontraban en Canadá, de visita en casa de su hijo, el señor Jun Roroharu estaba de pie en los jardines posteriores de la casa, él cocinaba el asado en la parrilla. Shigeru estaba en la cocina, ella preparaba los jugos naturales, preparaba la presentación de la mesa. Y Zoro se encontraba en la piscina nadando desde algunos minutos, repentinamente sintió un dolor en el pecho, pensó que era algo pasajero, pero se equivocó, aquella opresión continuó, perdió la concentración en lo que hacía y empezó a ahogarse, por suerte su padre volteó a mirarlo, su reacción fue inmediata, y se lanzó a la alberca para sacarlo, al lograrlo se percató de que no era un daño de oxígeno el que lo hería, sino que algo que no podía interrumpir, pero lo intentó, él estaba al tanto de la relación existente entre sus dos hijos y no los juzgaba, pero prefirió no interferir, también sabía sobre aquel extraño vínculo que hacía que Zoro supiera en qué momentos Sakura se sentía mal. Llamó a la ambulancia, pero cuando llegaron, cinco minutos después, y le tomaron el pulso, sólo negaron tristemente con la cabeza. Tantas posibilidades y el destino es tan cruel, que no pudieron imaginar que el llamado que recibió el señor Roroharu, fue para informarle sobre la muerte de su hija, Sakura.

Zoro murió el mismo día que su hermana, y curiosamente, en la misma hora, minutos y segundos registrados por el Servicio Médico Legal (SML). Quién sabe, pero tal vez, la causa de la muerte de ellos era su destino, tal vez ahora les tocaría el rol de hermanos gemelos. Muchas pruebas se cruzaron en su camino, pero siempre encontraron la vía de conocerse, y encontrar en el otro, un sentimiento inexplicable que los unía, que los llamaba a ser uno, que le permitía conocer la cara visible y el lado oculto de la luna.

"Si camino a tu lado, sé que no deberé temer, eres como yo, miras como yo, y piensas como yo, pero actúas diferente a mí. Eres mi sendero para poder crecer como persona, porque eres como yo, tenemos que aprender juntos a caminar de la mano, ven, acércate, y sigamos recorriendo este camino, que aún nos falta mucho para crecer lo suficiente. Ven amiga mía, amado mío, amiga mía, amigo mío, hermana mía, hermano mío, seamos la tierra que se nos ha entregado, forjando nuestra naturaleza, pero no perdamos nunca nuestra sabiduría. Si naciera de nuevo, me gustaría volver a encontrarte y ser feliz, pero si encuentras a otra persona amada, entonces quiero que seas feliz, porque tú para mí significas libertad, y yo quiero significar lo mismo para ti. Oh, querido, querida, sé por voz propia del creador, que tú y yo no somos uno, somos dos que miramos hacia el mismo horizonte, porque no somos un simple complemento, porque somos un par, tú eres mi igual, es por eso y muchas cosas más, que te amo. Aunque ya nadie diga que existimos, aquí estamos, en un lugar maravilloso, pronto bajaremos a comenzar todo, nuevamente, como tantas otras veces. No importa que los hombres de la Tierra nos juzguen, ni que caiga sobre nosotros una maldición, porque nunca cesaré de buscarte, por cielo, mar o tierra, porque eres tú, mi alma gemela"

"_Entonces, que así sea_" Sentenció la voz del Creador.

***FIN***

**Nota de la autora: Hola, n_n aquí dejo el epílogo de "Tú, mi alma gemela". En un principio creí que este sería uno más de mis tantos fanfics, de esos de los que te surge una idea y empiezas a escribir, pero que luego te percatas de que no vale la pena escribir, porque una historia sin un sentido, es una historia para la papelera de reciclaje. Por lo que lo pensé y pude hallarle el sentido, como en la infancia, una moraleja, en este caso sería: **En la vida es posible encontrar a las Almas Gemelas, pero es muy complicado. **Personalmente conozco casos de plena confianza. También quisiera que sepan esto: Hay ocasiones en las que se encuentra al Alma Gemela, pero resulta que ya amamos a una persona, en ese caso, lo importante es lo que diga vuestro corazón, pero no olviden que esa otra persona antes de conocerlo ya tenía una vida, al igual que la otra Alma Gemela. Desde mi país, desde mi región, desde mi provincia, desde mi ciudad, desde mi casa, espero que la vida os sonría, de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ **

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D

Deja review aquí abajo [en el link "Review this Chapter"]  
**  
V  
v**


End file.
